Haunted House
by blueorchid7
Summary: Serena and her adopted daughter moved into a new house. The house is huge. Serena and her daughter love it except that they are being watch. Who is watching them? Are they even alive? And what do they want from Serena and her daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all like this story. I have more stories that I'm going to update soon. I'll still try to finish the ones I started on. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Serena looked up at the house that was given to her by her great aunt who never lived in it. She smiled as she looked up at the house. The house was huge and way to big for one person, but Serena needed a place to stay and she was last of her blood related family. She had no friends. Serena had an adopted little baby girl of two. The little girl had light pink hair. Serena had packed her things which weren't a lot of things either. She never had been to the house only saw a picture of it.

"This place is perfect." Said Serena mostly to herself.

Serena picked up her suitcase and headed to the door. She went in her pants pocket to get the keys to the house. Serena unlocked the door and opens it. She enters the house and places her suitcase down on the ground.

The house was of course a little dusty, but not as bad as she thought. She looked at the stairs and gasp there was no dust on them at all.

_How can upstairs be not dusty and downstairs be dusty oh wait. There were people who came to live in this house before me that must be why. _Thought Serena.

Serena looked at the inside of the house.

_Well at least I have a place to stay and nothing could get me out of this house. I better get little Katrina I know how much she hates being alone. _Thought Serena going out side to get more of her things.

* * *

A man with dark hair and dark midnight eyes watch as the blonde left the house to get more of her things. His arms were crossed over his chest. His face looked serious. A woman with long dark hair who was very beautiful appeared beside him with a sleeping little girl with pink hair in her arms.

"Hey Darien has someone moved into this house finally?" Asked the woman.

"Yes Rei." Said Darien.

"What do we do? Do we scare her like the others because I can get the staff and my husband." Said Rei.

"No Rei. Not yet I want to see how she is." Said Darien.

"You're going see if she makes the perfect wife and mother." Said Rei.

"Yes. Don't you remember those other women who came by and never cared for Rini or had an ounce of love in them?" Asked Darien.

"I remember that was terrible for any child to go through especially Rini." Said a woman with long blond hair that was very light.

"Well I know that Rini will never go through that again and I've been hoping that woman would come in and look we have a beautiful woman who looks very beautiful and kind." Said Darien.

"Looks like Darien finally has found another candidate, Mina." Said Rei.

Then four very handsome men appeared along with two very gorgeous women. There was a guy with blonde hair and next to him was a guy with white hair and he was young next to him was a man with red hair next to him a guy with brown hair in the pony tail. The one female had short blue hair and the girl next to her was a woman with brown hair who was taller than the other females.

The man with short blond hair walked up towards Rei and the sleeping child. He crossed his arms.

"Actually I think Rini should decide if this lady is good enough." Said the man with blond hair.

"I agree with him." Said the lady with brown hair.

"Jadeite, Lita I believe you're right it is up to Rini to see if this lady is the best." Said Darien.

Rini woke up and watched her dad looking out the window.

"What's going on?" Asked Rini.

"A lady is moving in honey." Said Darien.

"Yes and we want you to decide to see if she is good enough to be your mother." Said a man with white hair.

Rei put Rini down for her to stand on her own.

"Really great." Said Rini clapping her hands together.

Everyone was silent once Serena came into the room with a little girl that looked like Rini's little sister. The little girl had her thumb in her mouth. While the woman with long blond hair was starting to unpack the little girl looked around at her surroundings and stood closer to the woman with long blond hair. The pink hair child was very frightened. Serena stopped what she was doing and smiled at the little girl. She then bent down to the frightened little girl's level. She picks up the little girl and whisper in her ear.

"Nothing to worry about honey. Just a new house Katrina." Said Serena kissing her adopted daughter's head.

Katrina laid her head on Serena's shoulder. Everyone smiled at the little family. Rini turned to everyone with a huge smiled on her face. They knew that those two couldn't see them or hear them unless they allow them too.

"She's perfect and I'll finally have a little sister." Said Rini.

The girl with blue hair looked worry at the two females. She couldn't help, but frown at the two females. Rei and Jadeite immediately notice this.

"Are you alright Amy?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah, but don't you guys think that she maybe marry already." Said Amy.

"No way. She's single." Said Rini.

"How do you know?" Asked Lita.

"I can tell." Said Rini.

Darien smiled down at his daughter then at the two females who were moving into his home. He couldn't help, but like the two females even though he only saw them for a couple of minutes he knew that those two belong with him and his daughter and friends and he would make both those two like him and his daughter and friends. Darien felt someone touch his arm. He turned to see a blond touch his arm.

"You like them too." Said the blond.

"Of course I do Mina. They will make a perfect addition to our family don't ya think." Said Darien.

"I think so two." Said a man with white hair.

"Well do we all agree that she should be part of us or no?" Asked Darien turning to face everyone.

Everyone looked at him and smiled. Darien saw that they all agree. Rini clapped her hands in happiness.

"Yeah I'll finally have a mommy and also a sister." Said Rini.

"You sure will Rini, but we must be patient. Until the time is right." Said Rei.

The group vanished completely out of sight.

* * *

After Serena unpacked a few things she took Katrina upstairs looking for rooms. Serena mouth open wide. Upstairs was really huge. There looked like there were twenty rooms upstairs maybe even more. Serena notices that all of them were close except for one. It was all the way at the end of the hallway.

_I wonder what room that is. _Thought Serena.

Serena walked down the hallway and notice that the room was huge. It looked almost like a hotel suite. What really shock her was that the room wasn't even dusty. She smiled when she saw the view of the sunset. She looked at Katrina who's eyes were wide at the size of the room.

"Well Katrina, I guess this will be our room.

* * *

**Please review. I'll update soon and I promise to work on my other stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all those previous reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Serena had been in the house for only five hours fixing up everything with sweat pouring down her face. She was now putting up the crib for Katrina. Katrina sat on the floor just playing with her puzzle piece. Serena smiled as she finished with the crib.

"There a place where my angel can rest her head." Said Serena as she went over and kissed Katrina on her head.

The little girl just giggled as her mom kissed her forehead. Katrina then returned to playing with her puzzle piece.

_Well now that is done I need a playing area for Katrina. Hopefully we'll make friends here Katrina's age so she can play with other kids she shouldn't play with an old lady. _Thought Serena.

Serena went into the hallway and closed the door behind her. She walked down the hallway and down the stairs to get a bottle of water and a bottle for Katrina. Serena went towards the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of water from the fridge and then she searched for Katrina's bottle and gasped. The bottle for Katrina was missing.

* * *

Darien came out of the shadows with a baby bottle in his hand. He smiled as he watched the young girl play with the puzzles. Rini came from behind him and ran towards Katrina. Rini squat down next to the little girl. Katrina looked up at Rini as Rini handed Katrina a puzzle piece and pointed where it needed to go. Katrina put it there and laughs as she placed it there. Rini clapped her hands together.

"The little girl is cute." Said Rei.

"Yeah." Said Darien.

He walked over to Katrina and Rini. Darien picked up Katrina who giggled with delight. He smiled as she giggled.

_Yes my little girl. _Thought Darien.

He held her in his arms as she drank from the bottle. Darien went to the rocking chair and kept feeding her as he rocked. Rini came up right next to the rocking chair and smiled at the baby.

"I wonder where I put that the baby bottle." Said a female voice.

Rei, Darien, and Rini looked up at the door. Rei turned back towards Darien and Rini.

"It's time to go." Said Rei.

"Awww can't we stay a little longer." Said Rini.

"We can't the time isn't right if we stay that woman you want as your mommy will run away." Said Rei.

"She's right." Said Darien getting up and placing the baby back on the floor near the puzzles.

Darien looked down and did not want to leave, but he knew the time was not right. He picked up Rini and walked towards Rei. Darien glanced back at the child who was watching them.

"We'll be back." Said Rei.

Darien just nodded and they all vanish at the time when Serena walked in the room.

"Now where did I put that baby bottle?" Asked Serena.

Serena looked down and saw the baby bottle in Katrina in her hands.

_What? I don't remember having the bottle put up here or maybe I'm losing it. _Thought Serena.

* * *

Serena lay in bed. She had finished unpacking since it wasn't a lot it didn't take long to put everything away. She managed to buy some groceries and found a good paying job. She was happy to find a daycare for Katrina. Serena had managed to tuck Katrina in her crib and tell her a story.

_Another day and tomorrow will be the day I will start work and Katrina will start daycare. Maybe I'll make some new friends. _Thought Serena falling asleep.

Darien, Rini, and all of his friends came out of the shadows. Darien walked towards the bed and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Serena as she slept.

"So this is the true beauty here gosh she's so cute and adorable when she's asleep." Said Amy.

Darien turned and saw Amy, Rei, Mina, and Lita crowded around the crib where Katrina slept. Rini was up close to where Serena laid.

"I agree with you Amy." Said Lita.

"I told you they were checking out the new members of the family." Said Jadeite.

He came out of the shadows with three other men behind him.

"Jadeite, Nephrite, Zocite, and Kunzite were you looking for us?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah, but I knew exactly where you would be love." Said Jadeite coming over to Rei and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's sweet." Said Lita.

Kunzite cleared his throat.

"Actually we came to tell we got the crystal." Said Kunzite.

"Crystal? What crystal?" Asked Lita.

"I asked them to get the crystal for Serena and her child. Excuse me I mean my wife and our child." Answer Darien getting up from the bed.

He walked over to where Serena lay on her bed and took in her beauty.

"What so special about the crystal?" Asked Mina.

"This crystal can suck both Serena and Katrina's life span out of them." Answer Jadeite.

All the females gave a gasp.

"Well how else did you expect us to get Serena and her child to be like us?" Asked Kunzite.

"I don't know." Said Rei.

"Wait! Will this hurt her or the child?" Asked Lita.

The five men shook their heads.

"No they might get tired real fast, but that's it." Answer Darien.

"So how long will it take?" Asked Amy.

"We don't really know, but it may start to absorb her life span and Katrina's slowly, but those two won't feel anything." Answer Zocite.

Kunzite walked towards Darien and pulled out two crystals. They were both clear and looked kind of like a diamond. He then handed them to Darien. Mina walked forward and took one in her hand.

"What is so special about this?" Asked Mina.

"Yeah looks like it wouldn't do anything." Said Lita.

Darien took the crystal that Lita had and managed to somehow change it into a necklace and the other that was very small into a hair pen. He then went to the crib and put the crystal that looked like a hair pen in Katrina's hair and then kissed her forehead. He went to where Serena was and put the crystal necklace around her neck.

"They can once they turned black completely it will show that their life span is completely gone." Said Darien.

"You mean once it's full. These two will start to get a little pale, but nothing dangerous." Said Zocite.

Darien bent down and kissed Serena's lips. Serena just gave a light sigh and turn over on one side.

"Yes we will be one big happy family." Said Darien mostly to himself.

The others nodded and Rini got in bed with Serena and cuddle up next to her and Serena's arms brought her close to her. Darien went to the crib and watch Katrina sleep peacefully.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 2. I'll update soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year everyone. Thank you all who review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Serena woke up the next day with the sun shining in her face and her hugging a pillow. She tried to cover her face with her hand, but of course that didn't work well so she got up and out of bed. Serena started to stretch and went toward the crib. She looked down and saw that Katrina was still asleep and walked out of the room to the bathroom. She went in the closet and brought out a towel and placed it on the floor. Serena faced the shower doors.

The shower doors were clear and would probably be hard to see through. She opened the door and turned the shower on hot. She touched the water and notice that it was hot enough. She grabbed her soap and shampoo out of the drawers she put them in. She stripped down and stepped into the shower. Serena then closed the shower door.

* * *

Darien walked out of the shadows of the master bedroom. He spotted Katrina still asleep. Darien turned when he heard a soft sweet hum coming from the bathroom. A smile broke on his handsome face. Rei and Mina came out of the shadows with Jadeite and Kunzite behind them.

"Hey Darien." Said Mina.

"Hey." Said Darien.

"She's up." Said Kunzite.

"Yeah and she didn't notice the necklace." Said Darien.

"She will." Said Rei.

"Yeah. Hopefully she'll keep it on. I'm going to take a shower with my wife." Said Darien.

"And you want us to watch Katrina." Said Jadeite.

"That would be nice." Said Darien going through the door.

The group watched the young girl sleep and notice that the little girl was a little paler than the last time they saw her.

"I guess it's working." Said Mina.

"Yeah her skin is a little bit pale but not a lot." Said Kunzite.

Darien was in the bathroom and notice clothes on the floor.

_Perfect. _Thought Darien.

Soon he was standing in his naked glory and went through the shower doors. He was behind Serena and put his arms around her waist. Serena's eyes were shut and trying to relax while showering. Her hair had a ton of shampoo that tickled down her face and body. There was some soap that went down her naked body. She shook from an unexpected cold that all of sudden warm and opened her eyes.

_Wow that water is sure went from hot to cold to warm. Weird. _Thought Serena.

She looked down and gasped. She had spotted a necklace that was a crystal around her neck.

_I don't remember having this. _Thought Serena lifting up to her face.

Serena squinted at it.

_Strange I didn't even notice it. _Thought Serena.

She took a closer a look at the crystal necklace.

_I could try to sell it, but it looks so pretty. I think I'll keep it what could one little jewel do. _Thought Serena feeling her muscles relax.

Darien watched as Serena study the necklace and was afraid she would take it off or plan on trying to sale it. He was about to use persuasion by entering her mind and convincing her to keep it on, but he then notice the smile and her not taking it off so he moved his arms to her shoulders and started to rub her shoulders very gently and she felt very relax.

* * *

Rini, Lita, Nephrite, Amy, and Zocite enter the room where Katrina was. Katrina woke up and smiled. Rei took the Katrina in her arms and went to a rocking chair and started to rock. Lita brought a bottle for Katrina to drink. Katrina took the bottle from Lita and started to drink the bottle. Rini looked around.

"Hey where's daddy?" Asked Rini.

"Oh he's just keeping an eye on your mom." Said Mina.

"Really where are my parents?" Asked Rini.

"Just getting some fresh air." Said Rei.

"Oh." Said Rini.

Rini walked over to the rocking chair and watched Katrina drink the bottle. Rini smiled down at Katrina as she drank from her bottle.

Serena got out of the shower and dried off with a towel. She grabbed a robe from the bathroom closet. She then took a towel and wrapped it around her head. She went to the sink and started to wash up from there by brushing her teeth and washing her face.

Darien was backed in his clothes and was not dripping wet like Serena was. He watched as she dried herself and washed up and then he turned and exit out of the bathroom and return into the room where he left Katrina, Rei, Mina, Jadeite, and Kunzite. Now the room had Rini, Lita, Nephrite, Amy, and Zocite.

"Hey daddy!" Exclaimed Rini.

"Shh." Said Darien.

"Huh…is someone out there?" Asked Serena.

"Time to go." Said Darien.

Everyone nodded. Rei handed Darien Katrina and Darien put her in the crib. She tried to grab him, but he vanished in thin air making her cry. Serena came out of the bathroom to the crib and picked her up.

"Hey Katrina, it's okay. Mommy's got you." Said Serena trying to calm her down.

_Weird I thought I heard voices. Maybe I'm losing it. _Thought Serena.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Serena wore a grey suit with some high heels. She could barely walk in them. Serena gave Katrina a bath and cloth her in a teddy bear shirt and some shorts along some small pink tennis shoes. She tried to feed her and to her surprise Katrina wasn't hungry.

_Weird she would usually be hungry at this time. _Thought Serena.

Serena picked up Katrina along with some of her baby stuff.

_She'll probably eat a little later. _Thought Serena.

Serena put Katrina in the car seat and then went in the car to. She drove out of the driveway and left.

* * *

Darien watched in sadness as Serena and Katrina drove away. He did not like it when Katrina cried when he vanished and he didn't like it when Serena and Katrina left the house.

_Someday you'll never leave this house. You'll be here with me forever. _Thought Darien.

"Shame we can't followed them out the door." Said Kunzite.

"Yeah." Said Darien.

"Hey daddy why couldn't we just stop them from leaving?" Asked Rini.

"The time isn't right yet, Rini." Said Darien.

Darien put his hand on Rini's shoulder. He gave a small smile.

"Don't worry Rini we'll get them. You'll have a mommy and a sister. Please be patient." Said Darien.

"I'll try." Said Rini.

"Come I think it's time for your piano lessons." Said Darien.

Rini nodded and took Darien's hand and both of them vanished. Kunzite stood there and looked out the window. Mina showed up next to him.

"Are you alright Kunzite?" Asked Mina.

"Yes, but I just hope that this girl doesn't tried to run away. I don't want my friend or his daughter hurt." Said Kunzite.

Mina grabs Kunzite's hand. Kunzite looked down at Mina and her comforting smile.

"Don't worry she won't run away and if she does we can easily lock her up in this house until her transformation is done." Said Mina.

Kunzite smiled down at Mina and gave her a long kissed on her lips.

"You two need to get a room." Said Lita.

Mina and Kunzite both separate from each other. Mina put her hands on her waist and looked very annoyed at Lita.

"Well we did have a room, but you came in. You are such a nosy friend." Said Mina.

"Am not." Said Lita.

"Are to." Said Mina.

"Am not." Said Lita.

"Are to." Said Mina.

Kunzite knew this would most likely last all day or until Rei and Amy come and break them up so he left the room while the two girls went on.

* * *

Serena arrived at the daycare with Katrina in her hands. She heard laughter, screaming, and also singing as she entered the daycare. There was a desk and two doors. One said kindergarten through fifth grade. The other said nursery with a drawn baby on it. Serena ranged the bell. She waited a couple of minutes and then heard the door open.

A woman with shoulder length red hair and light freckles came out of the nursery. She had big brown eyes and looked close to Serena's age except a little younger by a year.

"I'll be with you in just a minute madam." Said the woman.

Her voice sounded like it was from the country. The woman gave a friendly smile that seemed warm.

"Okay I can see you now." Said the lady.

"Okay." Said Serena.

"What are you here for?" Asked the woman.

"Well I call yesterday to sign my kid up for daycare." Said Serena.

"Oh and is this the little angel?" Asked the lady.

Serena smiled at the woman and nodded.

"Yes this is her." Said Serena.

"Your name please and hers." Said the lady.

She pointed to the computer and Serena turned to the computer. She first allowed the lady to hold her so she can type in her name and Katrina. As soon as that was done the lady gave Katrina back to Serena. The lady with red hair went on the other computer and smiled.

"You checked out alright." Said the lady.

"Really that's great." Said Serena.

Serena started to give the lady Katrina's things.

"You have my number if something is wrong right." Said Serena.

"Yes and the names Molly." Said Molly.

"I'm Serena nice to meet you, Molly." Said Serena.

* * *

**Happy New Year. I'll update soon on the next chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the past reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Serena arrived at her job a little late, but her boss did not hold it against her. He had glasses and was very smart and looked about the same age as her. He had brown hair and was very sweet and funny.

"Are those drinks ready Serena?" Asked the man.

"They will be ready in a minute Melvin." Said Serena.

"Great cause table three needs it." Said Melvin.

Serena worked at a restaurant as a waitress. It was the only job available for the moment and Serena needed the money for Katrina's daycare and food not to forget clothes. She managed to make four new friends. Liz, Jessica, Jay, and Robin.

Liz had long brown hair and light blue eyes that almost seemed grey. She was very short, but very skinny. She wore high heels and was a sitting hostess since she was couldn't balance all those plates in her hands. Liz was very child-like and could act mature if she wanted to.

Jessica had dirty blonde hair. She also wore braces. Her eyes were green. She was very tall, and also skinny. She wore a waitress outfit that was a white shirt and black pants. She was a bit shy, but nice.

Jay had short brown hair. He had brown eyes. He was very muscular and tall. He was a waiter and he wore almost the same thing as Jessica wore. A white shirt and black pants with a black tie. He was very confident and some how bossy at the same time.

Robin had short orange-reddish hair. She had big green eyes and a beautiful smile. She was very tall and slim. She could pass for model. The one thing that made Serena and probably everyone else liked about Robin was her personality was very sweet and confident. She was one of the cooks and sometimes waited tables.

Serena went to table three like her boss asked and filled up the cups at that table. Melvin checked it off as he saw that she managed to walk to the table without tripping like she did this morning when she arrived. He was worried she would trip, but after some of the others greeted her with welcome arms they had him think other wise. She was doing great waiting tables and taking orders with a smile on her face.

"Here are your drinks." Said Serena with a sweet smile on her face.

The restaurant was called Luna de Fount. When Serena came in she felt so much warmth from all the workers especially her new friends. She was nervous at first, but then she started to relax.

"Thank you." Said the male.

"Are you ready to order?" Asked Serena.

"I would like ribs with a side of French fries." Said the man.

"Alright I'll get that order." Said Serena grabbing the menu and heading for the kitchen.

She placed the order on the table so one of the cooks could see the order. A male chief saw it and took a look at it and started to cook. Serena looked out of the kitchen and saw that it wasn't that crowded. Robin came in the kitchen and smiled showing her perfect white teeth.

"So Serena how's your day going?" Asked Robin.

Serena smiled back at Robin.

"Really good." Said Serena.

"That's good to hear." Said Robin.

"Yeah I wasn't planning on being a waitress, but this will have to do for now." Said Serena.

"What were you planning to do?" Asked Robin.

"It's kind of silly." Said Serena.

"Try me." Said Robin.

"I want to try to open a dance studio." Said Serena.

"Really. Wow that doesn't sound silly." Said Robin.

"It is especially since I'm a bit clumsy and short on cash." Said Serena.

"Oh. Hey I'm sure you'll make it." Said Robin.

"For real thanks." Said Serena.

"You better go your table might want a refill on the drink." Said Robin giving Serena a gentle push out the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the day went great at the restaurant. Serena and her four new friends and also the boss who tries to be friends with everyone went on a small coffee break in the work room.

"You're doing great so far Serena." Said Melvin.

"Really thanks." Said Serena.

"But you do need to work on your serving skills." Said Jay crossing his arms and letting a smirk settle on his face.

"Give her a break, Jay." Said Liz.

"Yeah if I remember correctly you didn't so well when you first started." Said Robin.

"What?! I did just find right Jessica." Said Jay.

"Oh leave me out of this." Said Jessica.

"Well you have improved a lot from there." Said Melvin taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh so everyone is against me huh." Said Jay receiving laughter from everyone.

Serena hardly knew this group, but their aroma seemed friendly and she knew that they would be good and close friends. Liz turned and smiled at Serena.

"So Serena guessing that you're new in town may I ask do you have any family?" Asked Liz.

"Yes I do. I have a little baby girl named Katrina." Answer Serena with a smile.

"How about your husband?" Asked Jay.

"I don't have one. You see I adopted Katrina." Answer Serena.

"Really ever thought of dating?" Asked Jay.

"No I've always been a little too busy for dating." Answer Serena.

"Why do you ask Jay, hoping to get a date?" Asked Robin in a teasing voice.

"What? Oh no. I was just curious." Said Jay blush starting to appear.

"Then what's with the blush?" Said Liz in a teasing voice.

Everyone except Jay laugh. Jay just pouted and went to get a cup of coffee.

"So where are you staying at?" Asked Melvin.

"Oh it's the house that belonged to my great aunt. She never lived in it though." Said Serena.

"Really where do you live?" Asked Robin.

Robin, Liz, and Melvin waited for the answer. Jessica was reading behind a book that had a ship in front. Jay started sipping on his cup of coffee and seemed to mumble to himself.

"It's the house on top of Lake Street." Answer Serena.

Everyone's eyes except for Serena's went wide. Jessica dropped her book. Jay started coughing when his coffee went down the wrong tube in his throat. Robin, Liz, and Melvin started shaking with fear.

"What's wrong?" Asked Serena worry clear in her voice.

It seemed to take everyone awhile to recover from their shock. As soon as everyone recovered everyone looked at Serena. Their expressions going from cheerful went to serious.

"You're joking right?" Asked Jay.

"Joking about what?" Asked Serena.

"You living on top of Lake Street." Said Robin.

"No it's the truth." Said Serena.

"Serena, that's a mansion not a house." Said Melvin.

"Is that what ever freaked about well I may live in a mansion, but I'm not rich." Said Serena.

"That's not what we mean. It's that the place you live in is haunted." Said Liz.

"Haunted?" Question Serena.

"Yes. Everyone knows that place is haunted." Said Melvin.

"Come on you guys all sound like a bunch of high schoolers." Said Serena.

"Serena, you got to move out that place is haunted." Said Jay.

"Have you ever been in the house?" Asked Serena.

"Actually some of us have." Said Liz.

"Really." Said Serena.

"I've been in it because of a dare." Said Robin.

"I've been in it." Said Liz.

"Same here." Said Jay.

"We've seen something lurking in the house." Said Melvin pointing at Jessica and himself.

"How come you three were in the house?" Question Serena.

"Well I was dared to go in the house and when I did went in I saw…let's just say it's to terrible to say." Said Jay beginning to shake.

"I had to get something out of the attic and there was a child and the child she…she remove her head." Said Robin rubbing her arms as if cold.

"I had to go in the kitchen and place a fruitcake there and when I was in there a knife came flying right at my head. I thought I was a goner, but it manage to just scratch my face." Said Liz.

"I walked down the street and I saw…I saw someone inside looking at me." Said Jessica.

"Maybe it was someone working inside the house to make it clean." Said Serena.

Jessica shook her head.

"No it was definitely not human. I…I could see right through him and I saw bugs coming out of…his mouth." Said Jessica shaking all over with fear.

"My story is just like hers." Said Melvin pointing at Jessica.

"How long ago was this?" Asked Serena.

"High school." Said both Robin and Liz.

"Middle School." Said Jay.

"College." Said Melvin.

"Two years ago." Said Jessica.

"Guys you must have been seeing things." Said Serena.

Everyone looked very worried and scared.

"Look I've slept there the whole night and nothing weird happen to me." Said Serena.

Everyone looked shock. The bell rang making everyone jumped except Serena who gave a gentle sigh.

"We better get back to work." Said Liz.

"Yeah." Said Jessica.

Everyone got up and left the room without a single word. The group that was joyful went quiet as soon as the street was name.

* * *

Serena arrived home later than she wanted with Katrina in her arms. She put Katrina in her crib and walked out of the room and explored the house. She found out the house had an attic and headed up the attic. Once she was inside the attic as expected of any attic that never was visited it was dusty and had a lot of things in it.

_Gosh this place needs a sweep job. _Thought Serena.

She went over and spotted a picture of a man and a little girl on his lap. The picture was really dusty. She wiped the picture with her hand and saw a little girl older than Katrina, but probably could pass for an older sister and a man who was very handsome. She then notice four couples around the handsome man and the little girl. They all look happy. Serena looked closer.

_Hmm they all look so sad. I wonder why. _Thought Serena putting the picture back where it was.

Serena looked up at all the other things in the attic and started to explore and then she spotted something that caught her interest.

* * *

As soon as Serena left Katrina in the room in her crib Rei, Jadeite, Darien, and Rini came out of the shadows. Darien, Rei, and Jadeite came to Katrina's crib and smiled at the sleeping baby. Darien picked up the sleeping baby and walked over to the rocking chair. Rei and Jadeite walked behind him. Rini was already near the rocking chair.

"She's starting to get a little pale." Said Rei placing her hand over Katrina's head.

"Yes. Only because babies get observe a little faster." Said Darien.

"And what about your wife?" Asked Jadeite.

"Oh it's draining her to, but no one notice it. After all those two have a little while to go." Said Darien.

Mina came out of the shadows with Amy close behind her.

"Hey you two where are Lita, Zocite, Nephrite, and Kunzite?" Asked Rei.

"They spotted your wife in the attic exploring and their keeping an eye on her." Explain Mina.

"She's in the attic." Said Rini.

"Yeah, but I guess she's just going to explore and she found a picture of us." Said Amy.

"Then that gives me more time with my two beautiful daughters." Said Darien.

Rini giggled while Darien still rocking Katrina in his arms. Katrina gave a huge yawn that made everyone in the room smile. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Darien and tried to cling to him which he allowed.

"I'm so sorry precious about this morning." Said Darien.

He lean down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then Lita, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zocite came in the room.

"We need to go your wife's coming." Said Lita.

Darien and everyone who was in the room before Lita, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zocite gave a sad sigh. Darien got up from the rocking chair and place Katrina back in the crib making Katrina cried and then everyone vanish and Serena enter the room concern all over her face.

* * *

Serena lay in bed after she had taken a shower. She looked at Katrina as she lay asleep and tears that came out so much from her crying. Katrina cried for three straight hours non-stop and Serena did everything to make her stop until Katrina fell asleep. Serena had a little night light on.

_How strange Katrina never cried that long. What's wrong with her? _Thought Serena.

Serena just sighs and grabbed a journal that she took from the attic. She saw the name on the front. It read Darien Shields on the cover. Serena was about to open it when the night light went off. Serena glance in the dark and turned on the light again. The light turned off.

_That's weird I know I brought some light bulbs today how can they do this. _Thought Serena.

She finally gave up and lay back in the pillow to fall asleep. She had the journal close to her chest and was about to fall asleep when she felt something cold against her arm. She turned on the light and saw Darien right in front of her and his hand on her skin trying to get the journal. Serena's eyes went wide and she let out a scream that went through the whole house. Katrina woke up and cry.

_Oh great. _Thought Darien.

Everyone came out of the shadows and that was when Serena fainted. Katrina still cried and Lita went to the crib and picked her up. Everyone turned to Darien and he gave a sigh that was meant sorry. He grabbed the journal from Serena's chest and as soon as Katrina was asleep they left the room.

* * *

Serena woke up three hours later. She rubbed her head.

_Ugh what happen the last I saw was- That man. _Thought Serena looking around the room and found no one.

She let out a sigh and started to close her eyes.

_It must be my friends stories that got me paranoid after all there are no such thing as ghost. _Thought Serena as she fell asleep.

There were midnight eyes watching her as she fell asleep.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update again soon don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally got this chapter updated. Sorry it took so long. Thank you all for your reviews they helped. I'll try to update sooner.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Serena spent the next couple of days out of the attic. She also couldn't find the journal she got out of the attic. Serena also thought that she saw that ghost because of her friends at the restaurant so she thought it was her imagination. Katrina seemed to always cry and Serena never knew why Katrina would cry so much when she entered the room. So Serena took the day off of work and took Katrina to the doctor's office.

Serena sat in the room where they checked Katrina's eyes. They left the room where they could do more test on her. The doctor returned with Katrina in her arms. She had short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

_Well hopefully now I can learn what's wrong. _Thought Serena.

"Well here's Katrina." Said the doctor.

"Is there anything wrong with her?" Asked Serena.

"No she's a healthy girl who may need some sunlight." Said the doctor.

"That's all, but what about the crying and everything." Said Serena.

"She probably just wants to spend more time with you." Said the doctor.

Serena looked at Katrina and Katrina looked straight at Serena.

"You can go. I hope you both have a good day and Happy Birthday tomorrow Katrina." Said the doctor.

The doctor left the room with Serena picking up Katrina.

_What is wrong with you Katrina? _Thought Serena as she went to her car.

* * *

Darien looked outside the window with Rini in his lap. Rei and Jadeite enter the room and just sigh. They walked up to Darien and Rini.

"Still waiting for them." Said Rei making Darien and Rini turned around.

Rini and Darien gave a small smile.

"Yeah. Mommy took Katrina to the doctor to see what was wrong with her." Said Rini.

"Yes and nothing is wrong with her." Said Darien.

"That's good to know." Said Rei.

"So what are you two up to?" Asked Darien.

"Well it involves your daughter, Katrina. It's her birthday tomorrow." Answer Jadeite.

"Really. How do you know?" Asked Darien.

"Well Mina was going through your wife's things and she found her schedule and tomorrow is her birthday." Said Rei.

"My baby sister's birthday is tomorrow how old will she be?" Asked Rini.

"Three." Said Rei.

"So my baby girl will be three. Then we have to do something special for her then." Said Darien.

"Wait when if Serena is going to throw her a party?" Asked Rini.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." Answer Amy coming out of the shadows.

"Why is that?" Asked Jadeite.

"Because she tried to call people to come over and all of them are afraid of this house and the way things look she doesn't have enough money to go celebrate it." Said Amy.

"Poor Katrina." Said Rini.

"Hey I have an idea let's throw her a party." Said Darien.

"How are we going to do that?" Asked Jadeite.

"Has Serena finished the play room?" Asked Darien.

"Yes." Answer Rei.

"My wife made a play pen so Katrina wouldn't get out and that crystal must be draining her energy a bit of an effect on her so she may be tired." Said Darien.

"Of course and she's starting to slow down a bit." Said Jadeite.

"Great I'll go tell everyone else." Said Rini vanishing from the room with Amy behind her.

"This will be the party she'll never forget." Said Darien.

Everyone in the room smile and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Serena drove up in the driveway and gave a sad sigh.

_I don't believe it. _Thought Serena.

She looked at Katrina through her rearview mirror at Katrina. The little girl had a huge smile on her face and was holding a book in her hand.

_No one wants to come over to celebrate it and I don't have the money for throwing a party. Why does this have to happen to her? _Thought Serena.

She got out of the car and took Katrina out and places her on the ground. She picked up a cake a Robin made for Katrina, but none of her friends could come because of family and friends else where. Serena and Katrina walked to the house and opened the door. Serena closed and locked the door. Serena put the cake away in the fridge for tomorrow.

"Come on Katrina it's time for naptime." Said Serena.

Serena gave a short yawn.

"I guess it's time for us to take a little nap huh." Said Serena.

She walked upstairs with Katrina in her arms. She walked to the room and laid Katrina in her crib and went to bed as soon as her head met the pillow. Katrina was about to fall asleep too, but she saw Rei come out of the shadows. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Katrina, Happy Birthday." Said Rei.

Katrina held her arms out to Rei. Rei gave a light giggle and picked up Katrina.

"Your dad has a surprise for you Katrina. We better go see what it is." Said Rei.

She turned and vanished in the shadows with Katrina in her arms.

* * *

Darien appeared in the playpen. The playpen was recently finished by Serena three days ago. The room was big and the playpen was huge. It even had a couple of picnic tables that Serena managed to build. So far in the playpen was chicken, chocolate cake, and ice cream all of them accept the ice cream home made by Lita. The ice cream was home made by Kunzite.

"So is everything ready?" Asked Darien.

"Yes everything is ready." Said Mina.

"Good." Answer Darien.

"You think she'll like it daddy?" Asked Rini.

"Of course she will." Said Darien.

He smiled down at his daughter.

"Hey where are Amy, Zocite, Kunzite, Jadeite, Rei, and Nephrite?" Asked Darien.

"Oh. They went to get their presents for Katrina." Answer Lita.

"And Rei went to get the guest of honor." Said Mina.

"And she's back with her to." Said Rei appearing out of the shadows.

She held Katrina in her arms. Katrina saw Darien and Rini and wanted down from Rei. Rei gladly put her down and Katrina ran to Rini and Darien.

"Hey little sis, Happy Birthday!" Exclaimed Rini.

"Hello angel, Happy Birthday Katrina." Said Darien.

He bent down to pick up Katrina. Rini was also picked up by Darien. Both girls were placed on his shoulders and all three of them laughing. Rei, Lita, and Mina smiled at the site in front of them. Rei felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned and smiled when she saw Jadeite.

"Hey honey I see that the guest of honor is here." Said Jadeite.

He came out of the shadows and behind him were Kunzite, Zocite, Nephrite, and Amy.

"Yeah we went through the shadows." Said Rei.

"You guys vanished through the shadows." Said Kunzite.

"Yeah." Said Rei.

Kunzite turned too looked at Katrina who was laughing when Darien and Rini tickled her.

"What's wrong honey?" Asked Mina.

"It's getting close to time." Said Kunzite.

"Meaning?" Asked Zocite.

"Katrina is getting closer to join us." Answer Kunzite.

"How is that bad that's what we all want." Said Lita.

"Yes it is it's just that…" Said Kunzite beginning to stutter.

"Just what?" Asked Rei getting annoyed.

"Well it's Serena. If Katrina vanished before Serena comes close to it then what are we going to do? When if Serena leaves?" Asked Kunzite beginning to panic.

At this everyone looked puzzle and worried. Except for Darien who went over to talk with his group after hearing their worries.

"I mean I knew that it would work fast on Katrina because she was a child, but not this fast." Said Kunzite.

"There is nothing to worry about." Said Darien.

"What do you mean if Katrina vanished before Serena. Serena may want to leave." Said Kunzite.

"Kunzite, you worry too much and I have a plan if that happens. There's nothing to worry about now come on we need to have some fun with my daughter." Said Darien.

Everyone gave half hearted smiles and went to celebrate Katrina's birthday. Kunzite watched everyone played with her.

_I hope he has a plan. I can't stand him with a wife or Rini without a mother. They deserve happiness. _Thought Kunzite going to join them in their fun.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 5. I'll update soon. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The part that Darien, Rini, and their close friends was the funniest time she ever had. She got to play with them, dance with them, and eat some major tasty homemade meals which she enjoyed.

"Well this party was the best." Said Darien.

Katrina laughed and got Darien to hold her in his arms. Darien happily held her along with Rini. The gang smiled glad to see that Darien and his two daughters were having fun. Of course the fun had to end sooner or later and the gang rather it would be later way later. Amy had to check her watch and frown. She walked over to Darien and the two giggling girls.

"Okay it's time for Katrina to be put back in the room where Serena is." Said Amy.

Darien frowns along with the two girls in his arms. Darien stood up along with Rini. Katrina looked up at Darien tears forming in her eyes. He took Katrina in his arms. Katrina placed her head on his chest.

"It's okay Katrina everything will be okay. This time I'll stay with you until your mom wakes up." Said Darien.

"We will too." Said Lita pointing to herself, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Rei.

"I'm coming too. She is my baby sister." Said Rini.

"Okay honey." Said Darien.

Darien with Katrina in his arms walked into the shadows with Rini, Rei, Lita, Jadeite, and Nephrite behind him. Mina started to stretch along with Amy.

"Well I guess that means we're going to have to be the ones to clean up." Said Amy.

"Hump…even as a ghost I still hate cleaning up." Said Mina placing her arms on her hips.

She received laughter from everyone in the room. Kunzite came behind Mina and wrapped his arms around Mina. Amy just shook her head.

"You know it's funny really." Said Amy.

"Yeah, especially since you use to be maid." Said Zocite wrapping his arms around Amy.

Mina just stuck her tongue out at both Zocite and Amy making them both laugh and shake their heads.

"I wasn't just a maid remember." Said Mina.

"Yes, you were the best painter in the world." Said Kunzite.

"Yeah, well maybe not the best, but I was good." Said Mina.

"Of course how could I forget you were the best." Said Amy.

"Correction is and always will be the best." Said Kunzite kissing her ear.

Mina smiled at Kunzite and kissed his lips and muttered 'right'.

* * *

Darien appeared in the room where Serena was still sleeping and looked a little bit paler than before. He placed Katrina in the crib. Katrina hated being out of his arms and held on to his finger. Darien smiled and Rini came up next to the crib and kissed Katrina on the cheek. Darien kissed her forehead. Rei, Lita, Jadeite, and Nephrite smiled at the mini family.

"I love you…Rina." Said Darien.

Katrina eyes seemed to glow at the name and then return to normal. Rei and Lita looked extremely confused by the name. Jadeite and Nephrite smiled for they knew that Katrina was coming close to turning. Rini was confused, but then smiled at Katrina.

"I love you daddy and Ri." Said Katrina.

Darien smiled and kissed Katrina's head. Katrina a little later fell asleep. Darien grabbed Rini's hand and vanished in the shadows along with Rei, Lita, Nephrite, and Jadeite. Serena woke up a little later giving a loud yawn.

_Man I'm still sleepy how long did I sleep. _Thought Serena looking down at her watch.

"What nine o'clock." Said Serena.

_How could I have slept for over five hours? _Thought Serena.

* * *

Darien and his gang sat in the living room on the floor. Rini was asleep on Darien's lap. She truly looked like an angel as she slept. Rei and Lita looked worry and also confused. Darien looked up and saw the look those two displayed.

"What's wrong Rei, Lita?" Asked Darien.

The two girls looked up at Darien.

"Well it's just that-

"We want to know why you call Katrina, Rina." Said Lita.

"Oh that." Said Darien.

Amy and Mina's head shot up and Kunzite and Jadeite kept quiet. Nephrite was also calm except for Zocite who looked surprise.

"Wait you call her a different name now!" Exclaimed Zocite.

"Yes it is getting closer for Katrina to join us." Said Kunzite.

"But I don't get how calling her a different name will get her closer to join us." Said Mina.

"Right I thought that by wearing those crystals that it would absorb the life out of her and Serena." Said Amy.

"It does." Said Jadeite.

"Then why the name change?" Asked Lita.

"The name change will show ownership over her. The crystal is drawing all her energy and since I put it on her I can decide if the name will change or not making her even more comfortable with us." Said Darien.

"How is this even possible?" Asked Rei.

"Well with the crystal draining her energy it can make her forget everything about herself and since I gave her the name Rina I can choose what her memories can be." Said Darien.

"So Katrina is going to forget everything about her life as a human." Said Amy.

Darien nodded his head.

"Yes, and Serena will too once the time is right." Said Darien.

"But Serena will still call Katrina her original name. Won't that affect the whole process." Said Amy.

"No. Katrina won't really be able to hear her name only the name Rina." Said Darien.

"Well besides that Kat- Rina actually spoke." Said Lita.

Her eyes filled with joy. Rei smiled and was filled with excitement as well.

"Yeah she actually spoke." Said Rei.

"Your kidding she hardly said anything when she was here and now she's speaking." Said Mina.

"She is and by spending time with us she's starting to open up." Said Zocite.

"But why would she not speak in the first place anyway?" Asked Jadeite.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out." Said Zocite.

* * *

A day later Serena asked for a day off on her daughter's birthday. She had grown worry because she hardly ate anything yesterday at dinner. Serena sat downstairs making some blue berry pancakes for them both. Serena had kept an eye on Katrina. Katrina had a puzzle in front of her face that she would normally do, but she seemed to always look off into space as if looking for something or someone.

_Hmmm…She sure is acting strange. Maybe it's just this day. _Thought Serena, looking at Katrina with worry on her face.

Serena put the pancake on the plate. She cuts up the pancake into smaller pieces and places it in front of Katrina. Serena watches if Katrina will eat her breakfast and to her delight she does and Serena pours some syrup on the pancakes. Serena goes back to make herself pancakes.

_This is the day I went to the orphanage to bring her home. My she was quiet. _Thought Serena.

_~Flashback~_

"_Welcome to Hope Orphanage!" Said the woman. _

_She let Serena in the room where the kids were. _

"_My name is Natalie and we are happy to have you here and happy you decided to adopt with us." Said Natalie. _

"_Thanks for having me. My name is Serena." Said Serena._

"_Well Serena welcome, but where is your husband?" Asked Natalie._

"_I'm not married. I could not find Mr. Right." Said Serena._

"_Interesting. Do you mind if I ask why you are adopting?" Asked Natalie. _

"_Well I really love kids and I'm a bit lonely and I know by having a child around I won't be lonely nor will my child and that's a promise." Said Serena._

_Natalie led Serena to what appeared to be a playroom._

"_Well here we are now these kids are very young and energetic." Said Natalie. _

_As a kid ran in front of her almost making her trip. Serena smiled at the kids who were very energetic. She saw most of the kids playing house, doing puzzles, or playing tag with each other. Serena looked up and saw a little girl sitting by herself. She did not smile at all and watched the other kids play. Serena frowns as she saw the sight. Natalie was smiling and laughing at the kids in front of her. Serena got Natalie's attention._

"_So what's up with her?" Asked Serena, pointing at the little girl sitting by herself. _

_Natalie smile faded and a frown was there instead. _

"_She…she never talks or plays with any of these kids. She was brought her when she was a baby. Both her parents died and non of her relatives wanted her. She was young when they died and still is, but I'm not sure what it is." Said Natalie. _

"_What's her name?" Asked Serena._

"_Her name is Katrina and she just turn two today." Said Natalie. _

_Serena looked hard at the little girl known as Katrina. She thought how they are both alike. Because both of them lost their family. _

"_Well what child are you thinking of adopting?" Asked Natalie._

_Her smile returning._

"_I want to adopt Katrina." Said Serena pointing at Katrina. _

_Natalie gulped when she said that. _

"_Are you sure I mean she is kind of moody and you may not really get her to talk or even walk on her own." Said Natalie. _

"_Yes I'm sure." Said Serena._

"_Okay then, but you have to sign some papers." Said Natalie._

_All of sudden a little boy started to cry._

"_I'll be right back." Said Natalie. _

_Serena nodded and walked over to where Katrina was sitting. Katrina looked up at Serena. Katrina smiled at Serena and Serena smiled back at her. From the moment Serena knew that they were destined to be together. _

"_Hey there. I'm Serena." Said Serena._

_~End of Flashback~_

Serena flipped over the pancake and then places it on the plate.

_Ever since that day we both connected. I wonder what's change her attitude? _Thought Serena.

She put some syrup on her pancakes and walked over to sit next to Katrina. Katrina smiled at Serena and Serena returned the smile.

_Well today is her birthday and I hoped she likes the surprise I got her. It took awhile to save it up and build I hope it isn't too soon._ Thought Serena.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and I'll update soon. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you all who have review. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Serena washed the dishes while Katrina played in a different room. Everyone decided to play with Katrina while Darien and Rini watch Serena do dishes and hum a tune. The tune was sad and kind of lonely, but it sounded lovely.

"My mommy has a beautiful voice." Said Rini in a whisper.

"That she does." Said Darien.

_Also very beautiful too. _Thought Darien.

All of the sudden the phone rang on the table. Serena turned and saw her phone ringing. She wiped her hands. She walked to her phone and picked up the phone.

"Hello…Hey Jay…how are you…that's good…" Said Serena talking on.

"Daddy who's Jay?" Asked Rini.

"I don't know honey." Said Darien.

_It better not be a boyfriend. Serena's mine and mine alone. _Thought Darien.

"Daddy?" Asked Rini.

"Hey Rini." Said Lita.

"Hey Lita." Said Rini.

"Rina is looking for you so how about you go in the other room." Said Lita.

"Okay." Said Rini, running out of the room into the other room where Katrina was.

"Who she on the phone with?" Asked Lita.

"Someone name Jay." Said Darien.

"Oh and is that her boyfriend or something?" Asked Lita.

"No it isn't my wife wouldn't dare cheat on me." Said Darien.

"How do you know?" Asked Lita.

Darien did not know how to answer that and he was nervous about Serena finding someone else.

"I just do and if so we need to make the changing process go faster." Said Darien.

_No one will take my wife away from me. She's mine forever. _Thought Darien.

"Yeah I'm taking a day off because of her birthday." Said Serena.

She sat in a chair while Darien and Lita watched in silence.

"To be honest I'm really upset no one wants to come because of the house and I can't afford to have it anywhere." Said Serena.

Darien took a step toward Serena.

"What you really going to come over that's great…no of course it is not haunted." Said Serena.

Serena turned and almost dropped the phone when she saw a big man bigger than her. His arms were crossed and he was shaking his head at her. She closed her eyes and saw that he was gone.

"Great we'll be waiting…thanks Jay I'll see you and the rest of the gang later." Said Serena.

Serena turned off the phone and placed the phone on the table. She rubbed her eyes with her hands.

_What was that? Was that just my imagination or is that? Was that…no way? _Thought Serena, shaking her head.

"I got to get everything set up for when the gang shows up." Said Serena to herself.

_I'll show Katrina her surprise later. _Thought Serena.

* * *

Darien and Lita enter the living room. Darien came and whisper into Lita's ear. She gave a sad sigh and spoke to everyone. Everyone gave a sad sigh like Lita and vanish from site, making Katrina once again cry. Serena came from the kitchen and went again to check on Katrina.

_I don't get it. Why is she crying so much? _Thought Serena.

She picked up Katrina in her arms. Serena started to hum a little song that would usually make her quiet. Serena frowns.

_Maybe it's a sign saying that I was never meant to have kids. That I was meant to live alone. _Thought Serena.

Tears started running down her face.

* * *

The gang was upstairs in the playroom. Darien, Rei, Lita, Nephrite, and Kunzite stood while the rest sat on the floor.

"You know I'm starting to hate making Rina cried like that." Said Lita.

"Same here." Said Amy.

Rei tapped her foot on the ground.

"Well besides that why did you call us?" Asked Rei.

"Serena has some friends coming over." Said Darien.

"And you want us to scare them away." Said Zocite.

"That and I want you to break up their friendship with Serena." Said Darien.

Everyone gasped when they heard these words.

"Darien, why do you want that? We know you like her, but why break her friendship up?" Asked Lita.

"I do not want my wife to feel bound to those friends she made at the restaurant. If we really want her then she will have to have nothing that binds her from coming to us." Said Darien.

Everyone looked worry except Rini, Rei, Jadeite, and Zocite.

"Listen everyone I need a mother and daddy needs a wife. Let's face it she's perfect and she can brighten a day and you all got to admit she would make an excellent friend. Now do you all want her to just slipped away from us and who knows how long until another comes in or if any lady comes in at all like Serena. All I know is that she'll be perfect for my mother." Said Rini.

Everyone was shocked at what Rini said. She was really young and never had said any of those words. Her dad was usually the one who made those speeches. Everyone smiled at Rini.

"Well looks like the squirt is growing up." Said Mina, rubbing Rini's hair.

"Yeah, well after hearing that then I'm in." Said Lita.

"I'm in too." Said Amy.

Pretty soon everyone was in. Darien nodded in with happiness clearly in his eyes at the gang. Darien picked Rini up as the gang discusses a plan. He took Rini in a corner where those two could talk to each other. Dad to daughter.

"Rini I'm proud of you. You really are growing up not in size, but in here." Said Darien, touching her where her heart would have been.

"Thanks dad." Said Rini.

Darien and Rini return to the group and discuss a plan.

* * *

A couple of hours later Serena's friends arrived. Serena opens the door for them to come in. They were at first nervous and then got over their fear and enter the house. Jessica closed her eyes when she enter and held on to Robin and Liz. Jay was the first to enter and Melvin was the next. The girls were next. Serena smiled at her friends with joy.

_That must have taken a lot of courage to enter the house. _Thought Serena.

"It looks really nice." Said Robin.

"Yeah, and very homey." Said Liz.

"I'm glad you guys came I was getting worry that Katrina wouldn't have any come for her birthday because of the house rumor." Said Serena.

"Yeah, well we thought and talked it over about how that it was years ago and also that it could have been our imagination." Said Melvin.

"We're sorry." Said Robin.

"Yeah, I'll admit I'm still nervous about the house, but I won't be too afraid to come near the house." Said Jessica.

"That's great the living room is straight down the hall." Said Serena, pointing down the hall.

There was another ring.

"I wonder who that could be. Did you guys invite someone else?" Asked Serena.

"No we didn't." Said Robin.

Serena went to the door and open the door to see Molly at the end of the door.

"Molly what are you doing here?" Asked Serena.

"Well I saw that it was your daughter's birthday so I decided to come over and bring over her gift." Said Molly, lifting a gift in her hand.

"Oh thank you for coming over. I thought no one would come over because of the house rumor." Said Serena.

"Serena even the house was I would come over anyway and besides I love your little girl. She's a doll." Said Molly.

"Oh, Molly." Said Serena, getting teary eye.

Serena hugged Molly tight almost making Molly dropped her gift.

"Serena…can't…(gasp)…breath." Said Molly.

"Oh sorry." Said Serena, letting go of Molly.

She started to give a nervous laugh when she let go of Molly.

As soon as everyone was settle in the living room. Serena introduced Molly to Jessica, Liz, Robin, Jay, and Melvin. She thought she saw Melvin's eyes popped out when he shook Molly's hand. She noticed Molly blush when she shook Melvin's eyes.

Everyone settle in the room with Katrina. They played games with Katrina and ate some cake. As soon as that was done Serena stood up and picked up Katrina in her arms.

"Now I have a little surprise for you." Said Serena.

"Should we leave?" Asked Melvin.

"No I want to show you guys the surprise." Said Serena.

_And it may do you all good to see that this house is not haunted. _Thought Serena.

"I'll stay down stairs." Said Jessica, smiling flashing her braces.

"I'll stay down here with her too." Said Liz.

Serena nodded and went upstairs with Robin, Jay, Melvin, Molly, and Katrina in her arms.

"What's the surprise?" Asked Robin.

"You'll see." Said Serena.

She entered the hallway with some of her friends behind her. Darien and his friends had watch all Serena's friends from the shadows. Darien turned to face his group.

"This will be easier than I thought." Said Darien.

"Yeah, they split up." Said Rini.

"Yeah, okay, Mina, Amy, and Zocite go downstairs and do whatever you can to scare those girls." Said Darien.

"Right." Said Mina and Amy.

Zocite just nodded and they all vanished in the shadows heading down stairs to continue their plan. Darien and the rest of the gang followed Serena and her friends.

"Hey daddy what do you think the surprise is?" Asked Rini.

"I don't know. I know she's been busy lately. I never knew what she was doing." Said Darien.

"Nor have I." Said Kunzite.

Serena drew near to where her bedroom is and took out a key to the one next to it.

"Hey that's my room, but where did she find the key?" Asked Rini.

"No idea honey. I didn't even know she could get into this room. In fact I didn't know she went into this room." Said Darien.

"I don't think any of us knew." Said Rei.

Serena opened the door to reveal a bedroom. It was painted with roses and also a castle. It had silver yet white bed that looked like a place for a princess would sleep. The room was beautiful. Katrina loved it that she got of Serena's arms and went straight to the bed she had. There was a window seat and curtains.

"Wow it looks beautiful." Said Molly.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah, it took awhile, but I did." Said Serena.

"Who taught you this?" Asked Melvin.

"I learned a few things from watching TV and also looked on the internet." Said Serena.

"It looks amazing." Whisper Rei.

"It does." Said Darien.

Darien smiled at Serena and came behind Serena and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek then let go. Serena was shocked by the kiss so she turned around and saw Jay.

"Umm…Jay why did you kiss me?" Asked Serena.

"Huh…I didn't." Said Jay.

"Yes you did." Said Serena.

"Serena, he didn't kiss you. He was looking in the room too." Said Robin.

"Yeah like the rest of us." Said Melvin.

"Sorry about that it may have been my hair." Said Serena.

Jay wanted more than anything to say that it may have been ghost, but he forced himself not to say it. Everyone discussed that they would not mention it to Serena. Serena was about to go into the room when she excuse herself to the bathroom. Giving Darien and the gang a good time to set up a trap outside.

* * *

Liz and Jessica sat on the couch drinking some wine that Serena hid away for a special occasion.

"Were you scared to go upstairs too?" Asked Jessica.

"Yeah I was." Said Liz.

Amy and Zocite had attached some rope to Liz's drink. They had set up some before anyone came over and while Serena went to work on the surprise a bit more. It was funny that Liz and Jessica didn't notice. Mina watched the whole thing. She took the ribbon out of her hair and did her hair like Serena. They both looked alike except Mina was taller and her hair was a lighter blond than Serena's.

"I'm almost out of red wine." Said Jessica.

"I'll go pour some more." Said Liz, getting up and grabbing their drinks.

When she picked up the drinks red paint fell on both them causing them both to scream. Jessica had to wipe her eyes so she could see clearly and she saw some blond hair running up the stairs.

"Serena." Said Jessica.

* * *

While upstairs everyone heard some screams coming from downstairs.

"That must be Jessica and Liz." Said Robin.

"Come on." Said Jay.

Everyone ran out the door and managed to trip over some wire. Melvin looked up and saw a bowling ball about to hit him and he moved fast. Robin and Melvin looked to their left and saw a Serena giggling and running off.

"Serena." Said Robin and Melvin.

Serena walked into the hallway and gasp when she saw her friends on the floor. She bent down and helped Molly and Jay up. Melvin and Robin backed away from her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Serena.

Confusion was written all over her face. Melvin and Robin glared at her.

"Don't play dumb you set up that trap. We saw you smiling and disappear." Said Robin.

"I was in the bathroom remember." Said Serena.

"That's besides the point we need to check on Liz and Jessica." Said Jay.

Everyone ran down the stairs. Serena took Katrina in her arms. As soon as they made it downstairs the living room was a mess. Liz and Jessica were trying to wipe red paint off them.

"What happen?" Asked Serena.

"YOU!" Screamed Jessica.

Everyone gasped they never knew Jessica could scream like that.

"What do you mean me?" Asked Serena.

"Oh like you didn't know I saw you down here. You hung that red paint over our heads!" Shouted Jessica.

"That's not possible I was upstairs with them." Said Serena.

"Yes she was, but then you had to use the restroom." Said Molly.

"I'm going home." Said Jessica.

"Same here." Said Melvin and Robin at the same time.

All three of them left the Serena's house. The last thing that was heard was her door being slam.

"You guys believe me right?" Asked Serena.

"I'm not sure, but all those traps were everywhere how you explain them." Said Liz.

"I didn't do it." Said Serena.

"I'll talk to them. It may have been there imagination or one of the neighborhood kids playing a joke you know how some kids are." Said Jay.

"See you at work." Said Liz.

She then left the room and headed for the exit.

"I'll go on and leave too I'll see you at work and don't worry I'll talk to them." Said Jay.

Jay got up and headed the same way as Liz. Serena then turns to Molly.

"You believe me right, Molly." Said Serena.

Molly gave a half-hearted smile. She places her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"I believe you after all why would you do it if you would have to clean up this mess." Said Molly, pointing at the mess on the couch.

"Awww….man." Said Serena.

"Do you want me to help?" Asked Molly.

"No. I got it. You must have some things to do." Said Serena.

"You're right I'm meeting my cousin tonight." Said Molly.

"Really." Said Serena.

"Yeah, my cousin just moved in and he needs some help unpacking." Said Molly.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later." Said Serena.

"Yeah. And I'll see you later to Katrina." Said Molly, waving at Katrina.

Katrina waved bye to.

"Doesn't say a lot." Said Molly.

Serena shook her head.

"Hardly says a single word." Said Serena.

Molly headed for the exit and the only thing Serena heard was the door closing.

_Now to get to the mess. _Thought Serena.

She turned around and gasps. The mess was gone.

"But it was right here. Am I losing it?" Said Serena to herself.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. And for those who happen to be anonymous reviewers if you don't like the story then do me a favor don't read it. I got that problem from one of my other stories. Sorry if it sounds harsh, but I have better things to do than to hear your complaints about one of my stories. I would never type this little message, but after reading the past reviews I just had it. Please review, but if you don't like it then don't review at all. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for your reviews. They help me to continue writing. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

As the days passed by Serena had been ignored by nearly everyone that she work with and pretty soon Liz started to ignore her. To make things worst Jay had to go leave to see his dying grandma. The only one who still believes her was Molly. Katrina seemed to be tired nearly all the time and also a bit pale. Serena also was tired, but not as much as Katrina.

Serena put Katrina to bed in her new room.

"And the princess and the prince lived happily ever after." Said Serena.

She smiled down at Katrina as she slept peacefully. Serena lean down and kissed Katrina on the head.

"Goodnight sweet angel." Said Serena.

She got up and turned off the light and closed the door. As soon as Serena left Lita, Mina, Darien, and Rini came out of the shadows.

"She's good at telling bedtime stories." Said Lita.

"Yeah and that one was my favorite one." Said Rini.

"Rini that's what you said about the last five." Said Mina.

"I can change my mind." Said Rini.

She received laughs from Darien, Mina, and Lita. At their sounds Katrina began to open her eyes and saw them standing there.

"Daddy…sissy." Said Katrina.

She stretched her arms out to Darien and Rini. Everyone turned to Katrina and smiled.

"Looks like we woke her up." Said Lita.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go see my wife." Said Darien.

"I'm coming too." Said Rini.

"No you stay here and spend time with Rina." Said Darien.

Rini turned back to Katrina and smiled.

"Okay daddy." Said Rini.

She got in bed with Rina. Lita and Mina stood by the bed. Darien smiled at the scene before him and left to visit Serena. As soon as he left Kunzite enter the room.

"Hey guys." Said Kunzite.

"Hey where's everyone?" Asked Mina.

"Oh Rei and Jadeite are in Serena's room. Nephrite and Zocite are in the library and Amy found her old lab." Said Kunzite.

"After all these years she finally found it." Said Lita.

"Well she did find it, but Zocite kept the key hidden from her." Explained Kunzite.

"Why?" Asked Mina.

"I think it was because he thought it was too dangerous to be down there." Said Kunzite.

"Why?" Asked Lita.

"He thinks it had something to do with us dying." Said Kunzite.

"Did it?" Asked Mina.

"No. Amy explained that there was nothing in that lab that could of cause this." Said Kunzite.

"It's not like it matters any way our lives are over." Said Mina.

She looked down upset. Kunzite walked to Mina and put his arms around her waist. He lifted her chin with his hand.

"Mina, as long as we have each other I wouldn't care if we didn't make it to being very old." Said Kunzite.

"Yeah, I really wouldn't want to be old and wrinkly any way." Said Lita.

Mina smiled at Lita and Kunzite.

"Thanks." Said Mina.

"Hey everybody look at Rina." Said Rini.

Everyone turned and saw Katrina had turned completely pale who looked like she was clutching her chest. Mina and Lita looked confused and Kunzite smiled.

"Kunzite does this mean that she's completely like us?" Asked Mina.

Kunzite shook his head.

"No her heart has to stop beating and seeing that she is clutching her chest it hasn't stopped." Said Kunzite.

"Oh." Said Lita.

"We need to get everyone. Lita go get Darien. I'll go get everyone else. Rini and Mina stay here and comfort Rina." Said Kunzite, receiving nods from everyone.

Kunzite and Lita vanished into the shadows. Mina held Katrina in her arms and rubbed her back. Rini held her hand.

* * *

Darien had arrived in the room not too long ago. He lay in bed with Serena in his arms. She lay on his chest. Her arms were around him and his around her. Darien smiled as he rubbed her arms with his hands.

_Soon we'll be together and happier than we both could ever had been. Nothing or anyone will ever come between us and our family. _Thought Darien.

"Darien."

Darien looked around in the shadows. He then saw Lita walking out of the shadows.

"Lita?" Said Darien.

"Right where's Rei and Jadeite?" Asked Lita.

"They went to join Zocite and Nephrite in the library. Why what's wrong?" Asked Darien.

"It's Rina." Said Lita.

Darien got out of bed by replacing himself with the pillow. Serena hugged the pillow to herself. He stood up in front of Lita.

"What's wrong?" Asked Darien.

Lita put her hand on Darien's shoulder.

"It's time." Said Lita.

"What do you mean it's time? Does she need to go to the bathroom?" Asked Darien.

Lita shook her head. She then grabbed his arm and they both vanished in the shadows.

* * *

As soon as everyone gathers into Katrina's room they all saw that it was time. Mina sat down with Katrina clutching her chest with her hand. Tears streamed down her face. Mina handed Katrina to Darien. Darien sits down with Katrina in his arms.

"Will she be alright?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah. She'll be just fine." Said Darien.

"She's just going through the changes." Said Jadeite.

Everyone stopped talking. Darien placed a hand where Katrina's heart was and he felt her heart slowing down. Katrina laid her head against Darien's chest. Katrina started to have more tears than before flow down her cheeks.

"Shhh…It'll pass I promise." Said Darien, rubbing her back.

Darien felt Katrina's heart stopped beating. Darien looked down and saw Katrina sleeping on his chest. He smiled and kissed her head. Rini patted Darien's arm.

"Daddy?" Asked Rini.

"Rina is part of us. Now that's one down and one more to go." Said Darien.

"What are we going to do about Serena? It was way too soon for Katrina to join us." Asked Mina.

"We'll have my wife soon. And I'm not sure why Rina came so soon." Said Darien.

"When if Serena wants to leave because of Rina?" Asked Amy.

"Don't worry I have a back up plan if she tries to leave." Said Darien.

* * *

The next day Serena woke up and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom to shower, wash her face, and brush her teeth. She later got dress and left her room.

_Now to wake Katrina up for another day of daycare. _Thought Serena.

Serena walked out in the hallway and turned to her daughter's room. She opened the door to Katrina's room.

"Good morning angel." Said Serena, turning on the lights.

Serena turned and gasped. Katrina was not in her bed.

"Katrina where are you?" Asked Serena.

Serena smiled she got on her knees.

"Are you under the bed?" Said Serena.

Serena frown when she saw no one was under the bed.

"Katrina. Katrina where are you?" Asked Serena.

She searched the whole room and started to panic even more.

_Keep calm I'm sure she must be in the bathroom right? Nothing to worry about. _Thought Serena.

She exited the room and looked in the hallway bathroom to find nothing. Serena looked over the whole entire house. She checked upstairs, downstairs. Just about everywhere that she could think of.

"KATRINA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Shouted Serena.

Serena walked until she came across some pajamas that belong to Katrina. She felt tears streaming down her face. She bent down and picked up the pajamas. She hugged the clothing to her and shook her head.

"No." Said Serena.

_My only family gone. I must call for help. She must have been kidnapped. _Thought Serena.

"Katrina." Said Serena.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Please review. I'll update the next chapter soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

Serena had told Molly and the police that Katrina was missing. She had to tell everyone at work she was taking a day off to find Katrina. As the days pass by with no success of finding Katrina. The search was call off until they heard anything about Katrina.

"I'm sorry mam. We have to call it off. We have other things to do. I'm sorry." Said the officer.

Serena nodded sadly at the officer and closed the door behind her. Molly sat on the couch with Melvin. Robin stood up taking out some food from the restaurant that made by everyone.

"Anything yet?" Asked Molly.

Serena shook her head.

"He said that he had to call off the search." Said Serena.

"WHAT!" Shouted Molly, Robin, and Melvin.

"Can they actually do that?" Said Robin, disbelievingly.

"Apparently they can." Said Melvin.

"Those monsters don't they know that a little girl is missing that she could possibly be-

Molly covered Robin's mouth from saying any more. Molly moved close to Robin and whisper in her ear.

"Listen that mention any thing about death I don't want Serena be anymore than she is." Whisper Molly.

She began to move her hand from Robin's mouth.

"Right." Whisper Robin.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Melvin.

Serena gently sigh and turn away from the group.

"I don't know, but if Katrina is not found…I'll…I'll move." Said Serena, allowing tears to fall.

The group gasped. Molly placed her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"You don't mean it do you?" Asked Molly.

"I do. The only reason I move here was for Katrina and now that she's gone I have no business staying any longer." Said Serena.

"Serena you can't just move away." Said Robin.

"Robin, I came to make a life for Katrina and now that she's gone I have no reason to stay any longer." Said Serena.

Serena turned around to face the group. She gave a light smile.

"But I'm glad I got to know all of you. You guys have been the best." Said Serena.

"Serena, Robin and I owe you an apology. Liz and Jessica want to apologize too and wished they could be here, but they are watching the restaurant." Said Melvin.

Serena placed her hand on Melvin's shoulder and smile.

"It's fine I mean if I had paint dropped on me I would mad too. It was my fault I should have kept the windows locked." Said Serena.

"Serena you're too sweet, but we should have considered some of the neighbors playing a joke on you because of the house reputation." Said Robin.

"Yeah, but Serena if you move where will you stay?" Asked Molly.

"I guess in an apartment. Some place small." Said Serena.

"Why would you-

There was a small alarm that sounded. Melvin grabbed the phone from his pocket and shut off the alarm.

"We need to go Robin." Said Melvin.

"Ok, but I'll be back tomorrow." Said Robin.

"I'm not sure if I'll be back tomorrow, but Liz and Jessica said they may be here tomorrow." Said Melvin.

Melvin and Robin left the house. Molly sat down on the couch and drank some tea.

"Uh Serena why would you want to move to some place small?" Asked Molly.

"It's kind of embarrassing." Said Serena.

"What is it? I promise I won't laugh." Said Molly, taking a small sip of her tea.

"Well I'm scared of being in the big place by myself." Said Serena.

"I don't get it if you're scared of being in a big place by yourself then why did you get this place?" Asked Molly.

"Well when Katrina was here it felt safe and that their was nothing to be afraid of anything." Said Serena.

_That's part of the reason the other is I can still see her smiling face and hear her crying. _Thought Serena.

Molly looked Serena in the eyes and frown.

"You're hiding something from me." Said Molly.

"How did you know?" Asked Serena.

"I could see it in your eyes. What else is there?" Asked Molly.

Serena gave a soft sigh.

"Well this house is starting to creep me out." Said Serena.

"Because of the house reputation." Said Molly.

"Well when I'm in this house I can still see her smile and even hear her crying." Said Serena, letting a tear fall.

Molly took some tissue out of her bag and gave them to Serena. Serena wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"Thanks." Said Serena.

"So I guess moving isn't such a bad idea. If I lost my kid too I guess I would want to move too." Said Molly.

Serena looked down.

"How long will you stay?" Asked Molly.

"A week and if I hear nothing of Katrina I'll move away." Said Serena.

"What will you do for money?" Asked Molly.

"I've saved some money for myself. It wasn't enough for me and Katrina, but it's enough for me." Said Serena.

"But Melvin gave you two weeks off does that mean you'll start packing?" Asked Molly.

"Yeah, I'll start packing. This house is just empty without her, and it's my fault." Said Serena.

Tears started coming down her cheeks.

"Why do you think it's your fault." Said Molly.

"I should have never adopted. Katrina deserved better and I turned out to be a lousy parent." Said Serena.

"Serena you're a good parent. Probably the best parent for that girl and when you find her not if, but when I bet your relationship with her will grow stronger like it is starting to now." Said Molly.

Serena gave a gentle smile.

"Don't give up hope on not finding her. She's out there probably wanting to be in your arms more than ever." Said Molly.

"Thanks Molly." Said Serena.

She gave Molly a hug.

* * *

Darien and his gang watched from the shadows. They watched as Serena walked Molly to the door and Serena say goodbye. Darien felt a tap on his shoulder he turned to see Lita tapped on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Asked Darien.

"It's Serena she's so depress. What are we going to do if she doesn't turn fast enough and it comes to being at the end of the week?" Asked Lita.

"We'll keep her lock up in this house until she turns." Said Darien.

"How about her friends they'll notice something is up." Said Nephrite.

"Don't worry about them. They can't come over every time." Said Darien.

"I never seen someone looked that sad." Said Rei.

Darien turned and saw Serena crying on the couch with a photo of Katrina. She kept crying harder and harder.

"How's Katrina?" Asked Darien.

"She's good, but she wants her mommy." Said Mina.

"That's another reason why we can't let her leave this house. Serena is to never leave this house." Said Darien.

Everyone nodded knowing not to get into an argument with Darien on this.

* * *

Serena had tried to stay to stay strong when her friends were around, but when she was alone she broke down. Serena looked at a picture of Katrina smiling face. She traced the picture of Katrina's smile, eyes, nose; anything that she always thought was cute and adorable to look at.

"Katrina. Where are you?" Asked Serena to herself.

She cried herself to sleep on the couch with the picture of Katrina close to her heart. Darien walked out of the shadows. He bent down and lifted Serena up in his arms. He turned and took the stairs up to their room. He walked down the hall just as soon as he was getting near the room Rei walked out of the shadows.

"Hey Darien, taking your wife to her room." Said Rei.

"Yeah. How's Rini and Rina doing?" Asked Darien.

"They are good, but Rina doesn't understand why she can't see her mommy." Said Rei.

Darien gently sighs and looked down at Serena and her tear strain face.

"Let Rina come and see her mommy." Said Darien.

"Okay, I'll have Lita, Mina, Nephrite and Zocite away. Oh before I forget Amy thinks she found the door to the other side of the house." Said Rei, opening the door for Darien to walk in.

"Really." Said Darien.

"Yeah problem we need a key to open the door." Said Rei.

"Have Kunzite and Jadeite look for it." Said Darien.

Darien took a step inside the room and then stop.

"Alright and make sure to bring my wife and mine daughters up." Said Darien.

"Sure." Said Rei.

Rei turned and vanished in the shadows. Darien walked into the room and tuck Serena into bed. He watched her sleep.

* * *

Darien, Rini, and Rina lay in bed with Serena. Darien and Rini told Rina she had to be very quiet and do what they say. Rina managed to stay quiet and was asleep in Serena's arms. Rini curled up next to Rina. Darien lay next to Rini. His arms wrapped around both Rini and Rina and almost around Serena. Rini and Rina slept in bed while Darien stood awake watching his girls.

_This is almost the best moment I wouldn't trade this for anything else. _Thought Darien.

Rei walked out of the shadows with Lita. They watch Darien and the girls cuddle in bed together.

"Darien." Said Lita.

Darien turned around to face Lita and Rei. He got out of bed.

"What is it?" Asked Darien.

"We need to talk about that door it's very important that we do." Said Lita.

"Okay, I'm coming, but do you mind putting those in their room." Said Darien, pointing at Rini and Rina.

Rei and Lita both nodded. Darien walked into the shadows and vanished. Lita picks up Rini while Rei picked up Rina.

"Strange I don't remember seeing another door." Said Lita.

"Nor do I, but now that I think of it we weren't the only ones who live in this house." Said Rei.

"Yeah, there was Luna and Artemis. Funny how all these years that we never mention them." Said Lita.

"Yeah that is funny, but do you think it has to do with Serena." Said Rei.

Lita and Rei looked down at Serena and her sleeping form. She looked very peaceful as she slept.

"I don't know, but if she does then she can never leave." Said Lita.

"Yeah." Said Rei.

Both girls walked in the shadows and vanished with Rini and Rina in their arms. Serena woke up a couple of minutes later. She rubbed her eyes and gasped.

"How did I get up here?" Question Serena.

_I know I was downstairs, but did I sleepwalk. This can't be possible can it? _Thought Serena.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update again soon so please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Darien and his gang sat in the living room.

"So there's a chance that there's more to house." Said Darien.

"There's not a chance. The house is big." Said Amy.

"How do you know?" Asked Nephrite.

"Well do the names Artemis and Luna ring any bells?" Asked Amy.

Nephrite, Darien, Mina, Kunzite, Jadeite, and Zocite eyes widen.

"She's right even I know the names." Said Rei.

"Yes, Rei and I were discussing it while we were upstairs when we were in Darien's room." Said Lita.

"But why couldn't we remember them?" Asked Kunzite.

"Right it makes no sense." Said Zocite.

"Well we think it may have something to do with Darien's wife." Said Rei, pointing at herself and Lita.

"I was thinking the same thing too." Said Amy.

"It's the only thing that adds up. Ever since Serena showed up everything has started to brighten up like the house even some of are memories." Said Rei.

"So my wife could be the reason why most of our memories are returning." Said Darien.

"I don't understand why she would be the one caused our memories to return." Said Amy.

"I guess we'll find out, but there's one thing for sure. She is not to leave this house…ever." Said Darien.

"We understand." Said Kunzite.

* * *

Serena sat up in bed and looked around. She gently stretched and got out of bed. She began to walk down the halls, but then stopped in front of Katrina's room. She place her hand on the door.

"Katrina." Said Serena.

She opened the door to Katrina's door and nearly lost her balance when she saw Katrina with some other girl in bed asleep.

"Katrina." Said Serena.

Serena was about to walk forward, but then felt dizzy and fainted into Darien's arms. Darien frowned at Serena. Rei and Lita were behind him.

"Darien what happen?" Asked Rei.

"She found Rina. Good thing the crystal came in affect or she would be freaking out." Said Darien.

"I'll return her to her room. Can you girls call her friends to tell them not to come over?" Said Darien.

"What excuse should we come up with?" Asked Rei.

"It doesn't matter just as long as they don't come over." Said Darien.

He carried Serena back to their room. He closed the door behind him. Lita closed the door where Katrina and Rini were sleeping.

"When do you think we should show ourselves?" Asked Lita.

"As soon as Darien is ready. Now let's go and tell the others what Darien wants. Mina may have to be the one to talk since she sounds the closes to Serena's voice." Said Rei.

* * *

Darien tucked Serena in bed. He gave her a kiss on the lips. He moved close to her ear.

"Good night…Serenity." Said Darien.

He stood there and waited for her replied.

_Come on say it. I'll know you're drawing close come on. _Thought Darien.

Serena took a deep breath and opened her mouth. Her eyes gently open and Darien knew that Serena would not remember anything that has happen. Her eyes glow a light blue.

"I love you too…Darien, my…love." Said Serena.

Darien smiled when he heard the words come out of her mouth. He got in bed on top of Serena and kissed her lips with so much passion. Serena kissed him back allowing her hands to travel down his chest. Darien started to groan and felt himself grow hard.

_I can't wait any longer. _Thought Darien.

Before anyone could blink his clothes were gone. He started removing Serena's clothes. All her clothes were on the floor in no time. He kissed her collarbone. He heard her moan. He smiled and he used his leg to come in between her legs. Serena opened her legs wider for him. He kissed Serena's lips once again. He lined his manhood up with Serena's womanhood and thrust into her womanhood. Serena let out a scream, but Darien's lips silence her with a quick kiss on her lips.

"Sorry Serenity, but it had to be done." Said Darien.

Serena just nodded her head and lay against the pillow trying to relax herself. As soon as Darien felt her relax he began to thrust in and out of her slow and then he was completely lost. Serena was so tight and wet. He started to thrust in and out of Serena faster, harder. Serena's eyes started to close the last thing she saw was Darien's smiling down at Serena.

* * *

Serena woke up fully dress. She sat up in bed and stretched.

_Wow what a strange dream. _Thought Serena.

Serena got out of bed, but felt some pain in between her legs. She bent down and rubbed her legs with her hands.

_Wow I'm sore hmmm…I guess I need to start stretching more. _Thought Serena.

She headed to the bathroom.

_Wow my clothes from yesterday I usually change for bed. I'm getting old I'm starting to forget. _Thought Serena.

Serena opened the door and closed it behind her. As soon as the door closed Darien walked out of the shadows with a huge smile on his face.

_I'll never forget last night. It's a night worth remembering. _Thought Darien.

He turned and vanished in the shadows.

"Soon we'll be together forever, Serenity." Said Darien.

* * *

Mina and Kunzite sat on the couch together downstairs watching Katrina or rather Rina and Rini playing together. Amy was studying over some notes with Zocite. Lita was sitting on the floor with Rei. Lita brushed Rei's hair while Jadeite and Nephrite decided to arm wrestle. Darien walked into the room with a huge smile on his face. Kunzite and Mina looked up to see Darien.

"Hey Darien, you look happy today." Said Mina.

"Yeah, did you check on your wife?" Asked Kunzite.

"Yeah, she's drawing close. Soon Serenity and I will be together with Rini and Rina forever." Said Darien.

"Ah…so you finally gave her a new name." Said Mina.

"Yeah, with the new name her memories should start fading allowing us to start the next plan." Said Darien.

Amy cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She stood up with Zocite behind her.

"Well I'm glad Seren- I mean Serenity is drawing close, but we have other matters to talk about." Said Darien.

"Like what?" Asked Darien.

"We need to find that key so we can open to the other side of the house." Said Amy.

"So there's no doubt that the house is bigger." Said Darien.

Amy and Zocite shook their heads.

"No we both researched it and we found some letters to Luna and Artemis and there's no doubt." Said Zocite, taking out the letters.

Everyone took a look at the letters and nodded their heads.

"So any idea where the key is?" Asked Darien.

"That's the problem we don't have any idea." Said Amy.

"Not exactly we think Serenity may have it someplace." Said Zocite.

"So you think Serenity maybe the one who has the key. Why do you figure that she does?" Asked Lita.

"Well our memories started to return when she came with Rina and now that she's starting to become like us I believe that she maybe the one." Said Amy.

She felt an elbow go to her side. She looked to see Zocite upset that she didn't mention him.

"Forgive me, we both think she maybe the one." Said Amy.

"Hmm…that's interesting. Well everyone find out everything that may lead to the finding the key." Said Darien.

Everyone nodded. Everyone turned when they heard someone coming downstairs. Rina stood up.

"Mommy." Said Rina.

Rini covered her mouth and shush her.

"We're still playing a game with mommy." Said Rini.

Rina covered her mouth and nodded.

Darien turned did you call Serenity's friends? Asked Darien.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Said Darien.

And with that everyone vanished. Serena walked in the room and looked around.

_Funny I thought I heard something. It sounded like…hmm I can't remember, but it sounded so familiar. _Thought Serena.

She sat on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter I'll update again soon just remember to review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Serena woke up on the couch. She stretched her arms over her head.

_Wow I was asleep again. What is wrong with me? _Thought Serena.

Serena got up and walked into the kitchen to make a meal. Serena took out a box of cereal. She took out a bowl and then the milk. Serena sat on the couch and begun to munch on her cereal. Serena then spotted a photo of herself and a little girl next to her.

"Hey this is me and…and…

_I know this is my adopted daughter, but what was her name? _Thought Serena.

She scratched her head with her hand.

_Ugh…what's wrong with me? I can't even remember my adopted daughter's name. _Thought Serena.

She placed a hand on her head and lean back on the couch and felt something. She got up and turned and looked in the couch and pulled out a journal.

_Hey a journal. _Thought Serena.

Serena gave a sad sigh.

_It's bad that my daughter vanished, but now forgetting her is the worst maybe reading will help me calm down a bit. _Thought Serena.

Serena opened the journal and gasped when she saw a photo and a key fall out of the book.

_What is this? A key and looks like the same photo I saw in the attic when my daughter was still-_

Serena wiped her eyes that were starting to fill with tears. Serena looked at the key closely and out it in her pocket. She was about to put the photo back in the journal, but then place it in her back pocket. Serena relaxes against the chair.

_I think I'll call Molly. _Thought Serena.

She reached over and grabbed her phone. She began to dial. She frowned when she saw her phone was out of service.

"Wow no service." Said Serena.

_I'll just turn it off and then back on and it will be fine. _Thought Serena.

She turned off her phone and then back on and still the same thing. Serena then got up and headed for the door.

_Not a problem I'll just try outside. _Thought Serena.

She reached the door and tried to open it, but fail at the attempt. She then tried to unlock it and found it unlock. She tried to open it, and still no luck. She pulled, she pushed, she even ran into it a couple of times and she still couldn't get out. She then hit the door with her fist.

"Stupid door!" Yelled Serena.

She then felt something pinched her from behind. She turned and nothing was there.

_Just my imagination getting the best of me. I'll try the windows. _Thought Serena.

She walked to the window and tried to open it. No luck the windows just wouldn't open.

_This isn't possible being locked in your own house. _Thought Serena.

Serena walked to the phone in the kitchen and the phone in there had no service either. She slammed the phone down.

_How am I suppose to communicate with anyone and not only that, but I'm locked in. _Thought Serena.

Serena walked to the backdoor and just like the front door it was locked too.

_I can't believe this. Am I under house arrest or something? _Thought Serena.

Serena just sighed.

"Hey maybe the key can let me out." Said Serena.

She reached in her pocket and frown.

"Agh…just my luck the key is gone." Said Serena.

* * *

Rini walked in the room with the key in hand. Darien, Zocite, and Amy sat in the lab.

"Hey Rini did you get the key?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah, it was easy taking it." Said Rini.

"And you thought I should take a nap." Said Rini, crossing her arms.

Darien shook his head while Amy hid her smile and Zocite laugh.

"I still think you should take a nap. Rina is taking it." Said Darien.

"Rina is three. I'm seven." Said Rini.

"Come on Rini if you sleep your mom will probably be with us once you and Rina both wake up." Said Darien.

"Okay." Said Rini.

She gave Darien the key and he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Rini ran into the shadows and vanish.

"My she sure loves being a little helper." Said Amy.

"Yes, she does." Said Darien.

"Anyway Serena looks paler than ever. What did you do?" Asked Zocite.

"What do you mean?" Asked Darien, handing Amy the key.

"I mean Serena is paler. She could pass for sick." Said Zocite.

"Nothing out of the ordinary I just slept in the bed with her." Said Darien.

His cheeks turning red started rising when he thought of that special night.

"Is that blush I see? Funny it's been what five hundred or something years since we actually got embarrass." Said Zocite.

"What's with the blush any way? Did you have a night you wouldn't forget?" Asked Amy.

"No…I….ugh…it shouldn't matter to you guys anyway on what happen." Said Darien.

"Okay. Okay. We were only joking, but I guess it did went on" Said Zocite.

Darien just sighed.

"Well here's the key." Said Darien, handing the key to Amy.

"Thanks." Said Amy.

She turned and put the key in the hole.

"It fits so this is the right size. Now let's see if we are right." Said Amy.

Amy opened the door to reveal a muscular man with shoulder length blonde hair and silver eyes. There was a thin woman with dark black hair pulled in a bun. She was pale with hazel brown eyes.

"Luna, Artemis! We are happy to see you." Said Darien.

Luna and Artemis smiled in return.

"We are happy to see you too." Said Luna.

"It's been years since we seen you guys. We thought you all forgot about us." Said Artemis.

Darien, Zocite, and Amy frown.

"Well we actually did, but we think that Serenity has something to do with it." Said Amy.

Both Artemis and Luna gave off blank looks. They then turned back to Darien, Amy, and Zocite.

"Um…Who's Serenity?" Asked Luna.

"I'll tell you who and what we are trying to do." Said Darien.

"Do you mind if we get Diana, Rose, Luke, Helios, and Angelo?" Asked Luna.

"Who?" Question Darien.

"I know we forgot about you and or memories of doing things with you, but I don't recall any of them." Said Amy.

"Well while we were separated some kids found a way into this side of the house. Don't ask us how they just did. They didn't have any family. They were orphans and well we turn them into ghost." Said Artemis.

Darien, Amy, and Zocite eyes widen.

"How did you do that?" Asked Amy.

"We used some crystals." Said Luna.

"Wow! Even they are doing it like we are." Said Zocite.

"We're what like you guys are doing?" Asked Luna.

"We'll explain everything with the rest of the group just meet us in the front." Said Darien.

* * *

Serena gave the door a final kicked and scream in frustration.

_I can't get out. How will I get food or anything and the phone doesn't work even the computer is down. _Thought Serena.

She walked away from the door and backed in the living room. She grabbed the journal and headed upstairs into her room.

_Well since I'm stuck in here I might as well read this. _Thought Serena.

Serena open the journal to find only one page- no not even a page.

"I've tried and tried and still no success. My friends and I have tried to find the perfect mother and wife, but none of these women are good. My friends and I promised my daughter that no matter how long it takes we would find the woman for the job no matter how long it would take. No matter what I will find that woman even if it takes- all eternity." Serena read.

She looked for anymore pages and found none. She then closed the book and sigh.

_Poor guy all he ever wanted was for his daughter to be happy and his friends seem nice to. _Thought Serena.

She studied the journal.

_This journal seems old. _Thought Serena.

She opened the book and sighed.

_Wow did this guy ever think of dating this entry. _Thought Serena.

She placed the journal on the desk next to the bed.

_Talk about devoted, but at least he had somebody. I use to have someone now she's gone. _Thought Serena.

Tears fill her eyes. She turned over and began to cry in her pillow until she was asleep. Unknown by her that there were people watching her.

"So this is the woman that everyone wants." Said Luna.

She placed a hand on Serena's cheek.

"She is very pretty." Said Luna.

"She's more than that. She's smart, beautiful, and very artistic." Said Darien.

"So you want her as your wife." Said Artemis.

"Yes." Said Darien.

"Will you help us?" Asked Lita.

"Well- I guess, so what's the plan?" Asked Artemis.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update again soon. Remember to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Serena got out of bed and stretched.

_Asleep again. Ugh…what's wrong with me?_ Thought Serena.

She walked into the bathroom and got refresh. Darien and Rini watched from the shadows. Rini smiled as Serena walked into the bathroom.

"Daddy when will she finally turn?" Asked Rini.

"Soon." Said Darien.

_You have drawn close my dear Serenity. _Thought Darien.

Last night when Serena was asleep Luna and Artemis brought over the four other kids. Darien went and woke up Rini and Rina and brought them down so they can introduce them to the four other kids and Rini began to remember Artemis and Luna. Rini and Rina were introduced to the five children.

Everyone sat in the living room with the kids except for Darien and Rini. Rina played with Diana while Rose tried knit a hat learning it from Mina. Helios, Luke, and Angelo played a board game.

"Amazing this family just got a bit bigger." Whisper Jadeite to Rei.

Rei smiled at Jadeite.

"A bit you mean a lot and we are about to have another woman around the house." Whisper Rei.

Jadeite grinned at Rei and then leaned in until he was able to kiss her cheek.

Amy smiled at the kids as they play and then turn to see Darien and Rini enter.

"How is Serenity doing?" Asked Amy.

"Oh just fine." Said Darien.

"She should be down soon." Said Rini.

"Hey Rini do you want to knit too?" Asked Luna.

She brought out some yarn and utensils. She gave them to Rini not allowing her to answer.

"Um…sure." Said Rini.

Darien smiled as he watched everyone. Luna and Artemis seemed really close to Diana. Jadeite and Rei seemed close to Luke. Mina and Kunzite seemed to like Angelo and Amy and Zocite seemed to take a liking to Helios. Lita and Nephrite seemed to taking like to Rose. It seemed like everyone had their kids chosen for them.

_Perfect now the time is drawing closer to having Serenity at my side. _Thought Darien.

"Everyone the time has come." Said Darien.

Everyone in the room nodded knowing what he meant.

* * *

Serena walked downstairs into the kitchen for a glass of milk. She sat down at the table. Serena frowned as she looked at a picture of her and Katrina in a picture.

_Why do I stick around? _Thought Serena.

Serena looked away from the photo.

"I should just leave and never come back." Said Serena.

She took a drink of her milk.

"Honey, you don't mean that do you?" Asked a male voice.

Serena spit out her drink and thought her heart would come out of her chest. She rubbed her head with her hands.

"Please let it be me losing my mind." Said Serena.

"Why would you want to lose your mind, honey?" Asked the male's voice.

_Please let it be no one. _Thought Serena.

She turned and gave a loud scream when she saw Darien in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Serenity, honey quiet you don't want to get everyone excited. Now do you?" Asked Darien.

Everyone ran into the kitchen worry on everyone's faces.

"What's wrong with Serenity?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah are you hurt or something?" Asked Lita.

Serena leaned away and fell out of her chair with a high scream. She got up quickly and ran to the front door.

"Serenity, honey please come back. You must not be well." Said Darien, in a concern voice.

Serena did not turn back or stop.

_What are they? They can't be human got to get out of here. _Thought Serena.

Serena made it to the front door and pulled on it and then pushed on it. She banged on it with her fist.

"Come on. Come on!" Screamed Serena.

"Serenity, honey calm down will you you're scaring the children." Said Darien in a comforting voice.

Serena turned around to face Darien and everyone that was in the kitchen now in the same room as her.

"Daddy what's wrong with mommy?" Asked Rini.

"It's nothing sweetie how about you kids go play hide-and-seek." Said Darien.

Rini nodded and all the kids that were in the room left the adults. Serena watched as they left and gasp when she saw Katrina.

_Hey that's my daughter I can't remember her name, but I know it's her. _Thought Serena.

"Hey wait that's my kid." Said Serena.

She pointed at Katrina with her finger.

"Yes, honey that is _our kid, _Rina." Said Darien.

_That can't be her name. I know I forgot her name, but it can't be her name. _Thought Serena.

Serena shook her head.

"No her name is not Rina and she's mine kid not ours, but mine." Said Serena.

"Serenity!" Exclaimed Amy.

"And that's not even my name. And who are you? Better question what are you?" Asked Serena.

"Serenity don't you recognize us. I'm your husband, Darien." Said Darien.

Mina took a step up to Serena.

"And I'm Mina your twin sister and this is my husband, Kunzite. The one with blue hair is Amy she's been our friend since we were little. The man next to her with brown hair is her husband, Zocite." Said Mina.

Rei took a step up to Serena.

"And you remember me I'm Rei your best friend. We've been through so much together. I'm also Darien's sister and the man with short blond hair is Jadeite my husband." Said Rei.

"Come on Serenity. You got to remember." Said Luna.

Serena shook her head.

"No you guys are lying. You're all lying!" Screamed Serena.

Everyone sighed.

"Serenity we are telling the truth and I'm Lita your friend and cook of this house and this is my husband, Nephrite. And those two are Luna and Artemis they are close friends of ours who brought the gang together." Said Lita.

"NO! NO! NO! I'M NOT SERENITY YOU ARE ALL LYING!" Screamed Serena.

"Serenity don't yell!" Shouted Darien.

Serena started to shake and sat on the floor with her back against the door trying to ignore them. Darien gently sighed and shook his head.

"Guys I'll take my wife to our room. She must be sick." Said Darien.

Everyone nodded and left the room. Darien began walking towards Serena. Serena was shaking.

_Could it be that these guys are ghosts and why are they calling me Serenity. _Thought Serena.

She looked up and saw Darien walking towards her. She also saw the rest vanish.

"St…stay away…stay away!" Screamed Serena.

She backed away even more and then her whole world went black.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update soon and thanks for the previous reviews. Please review they like help. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13 and thanks for the past reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Serena opened her eyes to find herself in her room in bed. She rubbed her eyes with her hands.

_Good it was just a dream. _Thought Serena.

Serena got up and nearly screamed again when she saw Darien looking right at her. Darien covered her mouth.

"Hush Serenity, you don't want to wake the kids do you?" Said Darien.

He glanced over where Rini and Katrina were sleeping. Serena looked over and saw them too.

"Huh…my daughter." Said Serena.

Darien shook his head at Serena.

"Serenity, those two our both our daughters." Said Darien.

Serena glared angrily at Darien and huffed.

"No…the little one is my daughter." Said Serena.

"Serenity, they our both our daughters. You must not be feeling well." Said Darien.

He placed his hand on Serena's forehead. Serena tried to move away which receive a frown from Darien. He bent down and lifted Serena in his arms. She tried to get out of his arms, but he had a strong grip on her. Serena started to shake.

"Pl…ple…please…put me down." Serena stuttered.

"It's okay honey I just think we need to talk in private just in case those two are awake." Said Darien.

Darien walked with Serena in his arms into the shadows and vanished.

* * *

Darien walked out of the shadows with a trembling Serena in his arms. He tightened his grip on Serena to keep her safe and sat down on the sofa in another part of the house. Serena looked around and saw that she was in an unfamiliar part of the house.

"Where are we?" Asked Serena.

"This is the other living room. Don't you remember this room honey we both use to come and read here together." Said Darien.

Serena trembled when he gaze down at her. Darien grabbed a blanket nearby and wrapped it around them both. He leaned back in the chair with Serena on his lap. He began to hum like he was comforting a child.

_Why is this happening to me? Why I never wanted this? _Thought Serena.

Serena glanced up at Darien and his eyes were shut closed. Serena took this chance and tried to escape, but she felt Darien tightened his grip.

"Serenity stop it." Said Darien.

Serena looked up and saw Darien awake with him looking down at her. He bent down and kissed Serena's head. Serena couldn't help, but closed her eyes and give a light blush.

_Good she's relax now. _Thought Darien.

Serena opened her eyes and notice that her head was resting on Darien's chest.

_I don't like this. This ghost has a crush on me. _Thought Serena.

"Don't worry Serenity I'll protect you and our children." Said Darien.

_Great he still got my name wrong. _Thought Serena.

"My name isn't Serenity." Said Serena.

Darien gave a light sigh.

"Serenity I've had quite enough of this." Said Darien in a stern voice.

Serena started to struggle against Darien as e held her close to him.

"I'm telling you straight up that my name isn't Serenity." Said Serena, managing to get out of Darien's embrace.

She stood in front of him and started to back away from him. Mina, Rei, Kunzite, and Jadeite came out of the shadows behind Darien.

"Is she any better?" Asked Mina.

Darien shook his head.

"No she still claiming that she's not Serenity." Said Darien.

"Serenity, come on you couldn't have forgotten about us. We were really close." Said Rei, on the verge of tears.

Serena sighed and shook her head.

"My name isn't Serenity." Said Serena.

Kunzite and Jadeite looked at each other and nodded. They both grabbed Serena and walked into the shadows.

* * *

Serena looked around to see that she was near the front door. She looked and saw Darien, Mina, and Rei were behind Jadeite and Kunzite.

"Okay, if you are not Serenity then you are free to go." Said Jadeite, receiving surprise looks from Darien, Rei, and Mina.

All of sudden the front door was open for her.

"I can go and my daughter." Said Serena.

She walked to where the exit was, but it was blocked by Kunzite and Jadeite.

"Hold on you can't go. Not until you can tell us your name." Said Kunzite.

"Yes, please tell us what your name is." Said Jadeite.

Jadeite and Kunzite went back to where Darien and the girls stood. Serena turned to face them and her eyes widen at this request. Darien crossed his arms and a small smirk appeared.

"Problem." Said Darien.

Serena shook her head and glared at them.

"No. I just thought the request was funny and easy." Said Serena.

"Then tell us who you are." Said Mina.

She gently smiled at Serena.

_How could I forget my own name? _Thought Serena.

"We're waiting. Come on it should be simple." Said Kunzite.

"What's your rush?" Said Serena.

"Well we can't do this forever." Said Jadeite.

_I can't remember my name this is bad maybe I can try to sneak out, but how will I get my adopted daughter. Do I have an adopted daughter? _Thought Serena.

Serena almost wanted to cry.

_What's happening to my memories I can hardly remember anything. _Thought Serena.

Serena looked puzzle in front of the group.

"Well do you remember your name? I mean if you say that Serenity isn't your name then you should definitely know your name by heart." Said Rei.

"Yes." Said Serena.

She began to take some steps back to the front door, hoping that the ghosts in front of her would not notice.

"Well tell us your name and you'll go free." Said Kunzite.

"Just give me a minute." Said Serena.

Kunzite, Darien, Rei, Mina, and Jadeite could see that Serena was trying to make her escape and also that she has no idea what her name is. They could easily close the door if she tried to escape and they almost did, but they stopped when they saw Amy, Zocite, Lita, and Nephrite walked behind her.

Serena continued to back away and when she thought she could dash out the door she ran into four new smiling faces. Serena gave a jumped and back away from the four by the door.

"Well tell us your name." Said Lita.

Serena gave a huge sigh and almost felt like crying.

"Well." Said Mina, placing her hands on her hips.

Serena looked around and knew that she would never leave and that she would forever be with them. She looked up and lost hope in escaping. She felt her eyes fill with tears. Her heart was thumping harder and harder.

"I…I…don't know." Serena stuttered.

Darien came from behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Serena felt her heart racing nonstop. Serena walked with Darien into the next room with her head down.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update again soon be sure to review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter and thank you for the previous reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Serena sat in her room crying in the pillow. She came in with Darien and Rini and Katrina wanted to spend time with Serena, but she asked to be alone. Darien who sensed her hurt took the kids out the room to join the other kids.

_I can't believe this is happening to me. _Thought Serena.

She lifted her head up from the pillow to grabbed some tissue.

"My name...gone…and now this." Said Serena.

_I can't even leave this house or contact the outside. _Thought Serena.

"Oh Serenity, honey." Said a familiar voice.

Serena gasped and turned around to face Darien. He stood in front of the bed with his arms crossed. No emotion was on his face. Serena turned her head away from him. She then felt Darien's arms around her and beginning to pull her to him. She began to cry.

"Oh Serenity…shh…shh…" Said Darien in her ear.

He turned around so her head rested on his chest. Serena felt broken from the inside like she was completely alone. Her memories of her past were fading every minute she stood in the house. All her precious memories were vanishing.

_Why is it taking you so long to turn…my Serenity? _Thought Darien.

Darien wished that the transportation would go faster. He hated the fact that she cried, but he knew that once she had forgotten everything and remember everything that he wanted her to she would be happy with him…with their kids…with their friends.

_Why is this happening to me? _Thought Serena.

"Please Serenity, honey…stop crying you're scaring the kids." Said Darien.

Serena looked up at Darien and nearly became lost in his midnight blue eyes.

"Please let me go." Said Serena.

"No Serenity. I love you too much." Said Darien.

Serena managed to get out of his arms.

"If you love me you would let me go." Said Darien.

"That's why I'm not letting you go." Said Darien.

He pulled Serena backed into him.

"I'm doing it for your own good and for our daughters, Serenity." Said Darien.

"Please let me go." Serena began to cry.

Darien tightened his gripped around Serena.

"Please…" Whispered Serena.

Darien shook his head.

"No. You are not well. You have no memory of me and our family. You also keep saying things that we're not marry or have kids. " Said Darien.

_Because we're not. _Thought Serena.

"Darien if we're married then where's our wedding ring?" Asked Serena.

Darien released her from his arms and lifted her hand and Serena gasped when she saw a diamond ring shaped almost like a star.

"I've gave you this ring when we were in the garden. This ring was a gift from my grandma. She could have given it to Rei, but since I was older she gave it to me. Now don't tell me you forgot about how important this ring is." Said Darien.

Serena was too shock to say anything. Darien pulled her to him closer and she allowed everything around her to go black.

_I don't remember having this on. Where did this come from? This has to be a trick._ Thought Serena.

* * *

Serena woke up on the couch and stretch.

"Hello Serenity are you feeling better?" Rei asked.

Serena said nothing and curled up in a ball. She felt herself about to cry. Rei frown at Serena. Rei sat down next to Serena and rubbed her back gently.

"We're best friends?" Asked Serena.

"Yes we are. We did everything together. You, me-

"And me!" Exclaimed Mina.

She sat on the other side of Serena.

"Yes the three of us were always together." Said Rei.

Serena got up from the couch.

"Serenity?" Said Rei.

"I'm fine Rei. I'm just going into the other room to be alone." Said Serena.

_That name sounds so right, but it can't be my name. Can it? _Thought Serena.

Serena exited the room and headed in a room with a lot of glass with an indoor garden. Serena admit it was very beautiful especially the roses.

_How could these plants grow? And for how long? _Thought Serena.

She kneeled down and closed her eyes to smell one of the roses.

_It still smells good how is this possible? _Thought Serena.

"Serenity?" Said a familiar voice.

Serena turned to see it was Luna holding Diana close to her chest. Diana was clearly asleep.

"Luna." Said Serena.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Luna asked.

"Oh." Said Serena.

She got up. Luna giggled.

"You know you came here a lot when you first came here." Said Luna.

Serena turned away from Luna.

"You don't believe me." Said Luna.

Serena looked down and then back up.

"I don't know what to believe. Everything you said and everyone else have said sounds right, but I know it's not true. It can't be true." Said Serena.

Luna shifted Diana on her other side.

"How do you know?" Asked Luna.

"I feel it in my heart." Serena answered softly.

Luna was about to say something, but decided not to and left the room. Serena turned to look at the flowers.

* * *

Luna managed to put Diana in the play pen to play with Katrina. She was about to go in when she saw Darien coming from the corner of her eye. She turned to face him.

"Hello Darien." Said Luna.

"Hello Luna, how is are Diana and Rina doing?" Asked Darien.

"I just put Diana in there. I have no idea how Rina is doing. Mina said she had to go downstairs and see if the indoor pool that Zocite and Amy made is done." Said Luna.

"Amy is brilliant to create the indoor pool and the garden." Said Darien.

"Yes, but I feel like there is something else you wanted to talk to me about." Said Luna.

Darien sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I like to know how the progress with Serena is going." Said Darien.

"She's calming down and not fighting so much. The change is coming very slow on her." Said Luna.

"I never thought it would take so long for her to change." Said Darien.

"Well I need to watch the kids." Said Luna.

Darien nodded.

"I'll go check on how everyone else." Said Darien.

* * *

Serena lay down on the couch. She rolled on her side as she lay on the couch.

_I want to leave. I know I don't belong here. _Thought Serena.

_Do you really want that? To be alone. _Said a voice in her head.

_Yes. No. I mean I could have met someone else. _Serena argued.

_But you did. So why are you fighting. _The voice argued.

_Because they are not my family. I just know they aren't. _Serena argued.

_How do you know they aren't your family? You don't even remember your name. _The voice said.

Serena was shocked and frowned.

_I just have a feeling that I don't have a family. _Serena told the voice.

_So you would rather not have a family at all. You would rather be alone. _The voice argued.

There was no longer any argument within her mind and she sat up and lowered her head to her knees and shook her head.

* * *

Darien had walked out of the shadows where everyone except the kids, Luna, and Nephrite awaited him.

"So how did it go?" Asked Lita.

"Quite fine. Entering her mind wasn't as hard as I thought it would." Said Darien.

"Why do you say that? You've done it before." Said Mina.

"The change she's going through. I thought I wouldn't be able to." Said Darien.

"Why is it taking so long? I know it takes a while for adults, but come on it can't take this long on an adult." Said Lita.

Amy got out of her seat.

"It could be that she needs to accept us as a family. Remember how fast Rina came to join us. It must be the same on Serena." Amy reason.

"You know now that I think of it that does seem to make more sense." Said Rei.

"It does." Said Darien.

_So that's why you're taking so long. Not to worry I'll have you even if you fight it. _Thought Darien.

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update again soon. Remember to review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and thanks for the last reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Serena sat on the couch with Rini in her arms telling a story to Rini, Katrina, Diana, Luna, Darien, Mina, Rei, and Rose about a prince and his princess. The boys went for a swim with some of the older adults. The others were in the pool and some were in the kitchen fixing a meal with some help. Mina held Rose while Luna held Diana. Darien sat with Katrina in his arms.

"And they live happily ever after." Serena concluded.

All the young girls along with Mina and Luna smiled at the ending.

"That was a great ending." Said Rose.

Rini got off of Serena and went to speak with Rose and they both hat happily about the story and the ending. Serena looked up to see that Luna held a sleeping Diana in her arms. Katrina rubbed her eyes before she snuggled into Darien even deeper into his chest. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey daddy me and Rose are going to the garden." Said Rini, grabbing Rose's hand.

They both ran out of the room before anyone could say a word. Luna giggled at the two girls. She then got up.

"Well I'll go into the garden to keep an eye on them." Said Rei.

Mina crossed her arms.

"Are you sure it isn't just to meet Jadeite." Said Mina.

Rei gave a light blush.

"Well it's his turn to water the plants and we know how lonely gets in there alone." Said Rei.

"He doesn't get lonely by-

But Rei had walked into the shadows quickly and vanished before Mina could finished what she was saying. She gently sighed.

_I get the feeling that she went to lip lock with Jadeite. _Thought Mina, giggling.

"I'm taking Diana upstairs to bed." Said Luna.

"Ok." Said Mina.

Luna turned with Diana in her arms and went through the shadows. Mina turned to see Darien watching Serena closely. Serena had looked even paler than before, but had stopped getting any paler. That made everyone sad she had stopped. Mina walked up to Darien.

"I'll take Rina upstairs. You spend time with your wife." Said Mina.

Darien nodded and handed Katrina to Mina. Mina took her in her arms and vanished into the shadows like the others before her. Serena began to cry. Darien frowned as she cried. She had put an act for the kids that she was fine, but the truth was she was sad that her memories were close to gone and that she couldn't leave the house.

_Oh Serenity if you just accepted it then you wouldn't be going through this pain. _Thought Darien.

He walked over to Serena and bend down so that they were eye level.

"Serenity." Whisper Darien.

Serena looked up and began to shake in fear and sadness.

"Are you alright?" Darien asked.

Serena shook her head.

"No…I'm not. I want to leave. I want you to let me go…please." Serena begged.

Darien frowned at her. He saw her eyes filled with tears and that she got on her knees in front of him. Darien got on his knees as well. He lifted her up into his arms. She looked into his midnight blue.

"I'm sorry Serenity, but the answer is and always will be no." Said Darien, in a firm voice.

Serena started to cry harder. She covered her face in his chest and begun to cry. Darien sat down with Serena in his arms and gentle hum like he was comforting a child.

_Why won't he let me go? _Thought Serena.

She felt him hold her tighter and she felt herself fall into a deep slumber. The last thing she felt was someone's warm lips on her forehead.

* * *

Darien came out down the stairs and was greeted by his friends. Mina took a step towards him.

"How's Serenity?" Asked Mina.

"Still the same." Answer Darien.

"Oh." Said Mina.

Kunzite took a step up.

"We have a problem." Said Kunzite.

Darien looked over at Kunzite and saw worry in his eyes.

"What's the problem?" Asked Darien.

"Those people that Serenity hanged out with are coming." Said Jadeite.

Darien opened his mouth in surprise.

"I thought you guys got them to not come over." Said Darien.

"We managed to make them not come over for a couple of days, but they are concern about Serenity and they left a message saying they would be coming before we could convince them not to come." Said Amy.

Darien bowed his head in sorrow.

"What do want us to do?" Asked Rei.

"We will let them in." Said Artemis.

Darien and everyone looked at Artemis in surprise. Luna folded her arms and smirked.

"Sounds like someone has a plan." Said Luna.

"Yes I do. Now listen closely." Said Artemis.

Molly waited outside with Melvin. Melvin stood

* * *

nervously next to Molly. He looked completely different without his glasses. He had light brown eyes.

"Thanks for coming with me." Said Molly.

"Sure." Said Melvin.

"I can't believe that I haven't seen Serena in what five-ten days." Said Molly.

"Actually it's been four days." Said Melvin

"Wow it's been too long for me." Said Molly.

The door opened to reveal a Mina. She could pass for Serena's twin and Molly almost hugged when she noticed how light Mina's hair and blue eyes were and also how tall she was.

"Um…hi. I'm Molly and this Melvin." Said Molly, grabbing Melvin's shoulder.

Mina gave a friendly smile to Molly and Melvin.

"I'm Mina. I'm Serenity's twin sister." Said Mina.

"Serenity?" Question Molly, giving a puzzle look.

"You must mean Serena." Said Melvin.

Mina giggled.

"I guess she called herself that for short." Said Mina.

"Wait you're Serena's sister." Said Molly.

"I am and it's Serenity. Not Serena…Serenity" Said Mina.

"Oh…well we came to check on Seren- uh Serenity." Said Molly.

"That is very nice of you, but Serenity is not well." Said Mina.

"Oh…well we can go in and try to cheer her up." Said Molly.

Mina shook her head at Molly.

"No she isn't well. She can't see anyone right now. I have to go bye." Said Mina.

She closed the door before Molly or Melvin could say a word. Molly and Melvin stood there shocked by what had just passed.

"I….I didn't know Serena- uh Serenity had a twin sister. Or that her name was Serenity." Said Melvin.

"That's because she doesn't. She doesn't have a single living relative alive." Said Molly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Melvin.

"Something isn't right here." Said Molly.

Melvin sighed and grabbed Molly's arm and dragged her to the car.

"Hey what are you doing?" Asked Molly.

"We need to leave. I have to go back to work." Said Melvin.

"What about Serena?" Asked Molly.

"We'll talk about this later." Said Melvin.

"But Serena could be in danger. I mean she didn't mention a single word about her family, except for Katrina. You got to admit that is strange that she mention nothing about having a sister right." Said Molly.

"Molly we only knew Serena for a couple of days besides I'm sure she had a reason." Said Melvin.

"I don't know, Melvin." Said Molly.

_I don't know. Something doesn't seem right here. _Thought Molly.

* * *

Mina turned around and smiled at the group.

"Well." Said Darien.

Mina sighed.

"Well I think that red head girl maybe on to us, but there's nothing to worry about." Said Mina.

Everyone looked at each other with confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Rei.

"I invited her over." Said Mina.

"So you are coming up with a different plan." Said Artemis.

"I'm sorry, but that plan would not work and they would of come back." Said Mina.

"How did you invite her so fast?" Kunzite asked.

"I sent her an dropped a note in her bag when she wasn't looking and that brown-headed boy was invited too. Said Mina.

"Oh I see you want to give them a warning that they won't soon forget." Said Rei, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yep." Said Mina.

"How did know she would do that?" Asked Lita.

"I've known her for a long time of course." Said Rei, stating the obvious.

"Okay when will they come over?" Asked Darien.

"Tonight." Said Mina.

"So I better get started on everything." Said Lita.

She left the room with Luna and Zocite behind her.

"I better get the kids ready for this dinner." Said Rei.

"I'll come to." Said Jadeite.

"How about Serenity?" Asked Kunzite.

"Don't worry Kunzite I got that cover." Said Darien.

"Yes and we need to help Rei and Jadeite." Said Mina.

"I'll go on clean up." Said Amy.

"We'll help you out." Said Artemis and Nephrite at the same time.

Amy left the room with Artemis and Nephrite behind her.

_Right that leaves me with Serenity. It should be easy and maybe they can finally leave us alone. _Thought Darien.

He walked up the stairs to his where his wife lay sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update again soon just be sure to review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Serena woke up and stretched.

_Man! I've slept nearly every single day now I think even my muscles have grown weak. _Thought Serena.

Serena turned to see Darien watching her. He sat in a chair across from where she sat on the bed.

_Oh no please don't let it be him. _Thought Serena.

She tried to get up off the bed, but fail and was close to hitting the floor if it wasn't for Darien. Darien scooped her up in his arms and walked to where he was sitting. He lean into the chair and held her to his chest. Serena didn't even try to get out of his arms. Darien made sure that Serena rested her head on his chest. She almost fell asleep once again.

"Serenity, we're having dinner tonight and two people are coming." Said Darien.

Serena opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped.

"You are to be nice to them and let me and everyone else do all the talking." Said Darien.

"Who are they?" Asked Serena.

"They are of no importance they will never come back after the dinner." Said Darien.

"Why-

"Enough questions we need to get ready." Said Darien.

He lifted her up again and walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door and closed it behind them. He put Serena down and locked the door. He turned and turned on the bath. He turned back around and began to undress Serena. Serena would of try to get away, but she was to weak to fight against him and it seemed that if she used way too much of her strength she would grow tired fast. She allowed him to undress her.

"Darien, why won't you let me go?" Asked Serena.

Darien frowned at her question. He looked up into her eyes.

"That's quite simple I love you too much." Said Darien.

"If you truly love me you would let me go." Said Serena.

"No!" Darien shouted.

He lifted her and placed her in the bath tub.

"Why? You just said you love me." Serena asked.

"Well I love you so much I don't want to let you go and you need to stop being selfish and think about the girls don't you love our daughters at all." Said Darien.

Serena wasn't sure. She had no idea if those girls were her daughters at all and she didn't want to seem bad if they were so she nodded.

"Yes." Serena whisper, loud enough for Darien to hear.

Darien smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good. Now I'll be in to join you soon." Said Darien.

Before she knew it Darien was right behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Darien started to hum a soft song making Serena rest her head against his chest. She began to relax even more when she felt Darien rubbing her shoulders and nearly fell asleep if Darien hadn't taken her out that most of it fell into the bath tub.

* * *

Mina lit another candle and blew it out. Rei and Amy walked into the room talking about the kids. They turned to check out the dining room. Everything look nice a bit dark with some candles, but a bit dark. Mina turned to face Rei and Amy.

"So what do you think?" Asked Mina.

Amy and Rei looked around the room real good.

"It looks great!" Amy and Rei exclaimed.

"Really." Said Mina.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us that you were having a date tonight with Kunzite?" Said Rei.

Mina looked confused at what they said.

"No. This is for the meeting with Serenity's former friends tonight." Said Mina.

"Oh." Said Amy.

"It looks more like something for a date." Said Rei.

All of a sudden Rose ran into the dining room.

"Hey have you guys seen Rini." Asked Rose.

She received some head shakes.

"Hey this looks nice are one of you having a romantic evening or something?" Asked Rose.

Mina frowned and shook her head making Rose shrugged and leave to go on to another room in search for Rini.

"No it doesn't in fact let's ask one of the men when they come down." Said Mina.

"Okay, but if a child thinks it looks like a date then men may think he same like we do."

Said Rei.

A few minutes later Kunzite walked in.

"Hey guys." Said Kunzite.

"Hey." The females said together.

Mina grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"So what do you think?" Asked Mina.

Kunzite looked around and giggled.

"It looks nice, but who is having a romantic evening." Said Kunzite.

Mina sighed and let go of his arm.

"Okay I'll fix it." Said Mina.

Amy and Rei both laughed. Kunzite scratched his head.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Kunzite.

"She was trying to set up the dinner for tonight's meeting with Serenity's former friends." Said Rei.

"Oh." Said Kunzite.

* * *

Serena and Darien both were out of the bath tub and dressed. Darien wore a tux. Serena wore a light silver gown that went to her knees. Her hair was put up in two weird meatball pigtails. Darien turned to face Serena and smiled.

"You look lovely Serenity." Said Darien.

Serena said nothing and just look down. He bent down and kissed her forehead. He then scooped her up in his arms and walked into the shadows with her in his arms.

* * *

Molly tapped her foot and sighed.

"Come on Melvin we don't want to be late." Said Molly.

Melvin walked up to the door next to her and looked nervous.

"Of course not I just…I just…I was tying my shoes." Said Melvin.

Molly rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"If you're scared there is nothing to be afraid of and you don't need to be embarrassed if you are. I promise I won't laugh or tell anyone." Said Molly.

Melvin nodded.

"Thanks." Said Melvin.

"But I'm afraid for Serena. I'm not sure if that woman was her sister or not, but I do have a very bad feeling." Said Molly.

"I do to." Said Melvin.

"Okay well I think we should knock." Said Molly.

Melvin nodded at the same time he said 'right.' He walked in front of Molly and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes until the door finally open to reveal a woman with long black hair and violet eyes. She smiled at Molly and Melvin.

"Hello you must be Molly and Melvin." Said Rei.

Molly and Melvin both nodded.

"Will you please come in Serenity is waiting." Said Rei.

Molly and Melvin walked in and Rei closed the door.

_Now to put the plan into action. _Thought Rei.

**

* * *

**

I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll update soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Molly gently tapped her foot as she waited for Serena and guy who she was told to be Serena's husband. Molly and Melvin were both surprised that Serena was marry to someone and had two daughters. They were even more surprised to see Katrina was in the seat giggling.

"So how long have you guys been friends with Serenity?" Rei asked, giving a light smile.

"I met her when Katrina was starting daycare." Said Molly.

Everyone turned to look at each other with confusion written all over their faces. They then looked back at Molly.

"Who's Katrina?" Mina asked.

Molly tried not showed any looks of surprised.

"The girl with pigtails. The smaller one." Molly explained.

Mina turned to see that it was Katrina.

"Oh you mean Rina." Said Luna.

"Um….yeah that was what Serenity called her." Melvin said.

"Yeah…that was how we met." Said Molly.

"We met when she applied for a job." Melvin explained.

"That's nice." Said Rei.

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours. Molly looked up and gasped when she saw Serena walking with Darien.

"Wow." Melvin whispered.

Molly thought the same thing. Serena looked even more beautiful than before, but she looked completely pale. She made Molly worry that Serena maybe a b it sick and close to death or better yet dead.

"Hey Serena-AH Serenity." Said Melvin.

Serena eyes widen in shocked. She looked up and nodded his way. She sat next to Darien on the other side of the table.

_Did she almost call me Serena and is that my real name. _Thought Serena.

She looked lost in thought and Molly couldn't help, but worry about Serena.

_Something is wrong here. This doesn't seem like the same Serena I got to know. _Thought Molly.

"Hey girl how are you?" Molly asked.

Serena looked her direction and gave a faint smile.

"I'm good thank you, miss." Said Serena.

_MISS?!!!! Something is terribly wrong here. _Molly thought.

Before Molly could say a word Lita came in the room along with Mina and set the meal down on the table. Molly and Melvin were not sure when those two left the table at all. Everyone got a piece of the steak and also the salad.

The meal was the best Molly and Melvin had ever tasted in their life.

"Okay I'll go get dessert." Said Lita.

"Need any help?" Nephrite asked.

"Yes." Lita answered.

Molly looked up a couple of times and couldn't help to notice that Serena looked terribly sad and upset. She also noticed how possessive Darien was over Serena. He wrapped his arm around her and it seemed that he always tried to pull her into his arms even when she seemed not want to be in his arms.

_I have to speak to Serena alone. There is something right here. _Molly thought.

"So I hear you and my wife are good friends." Said Darien, giving Serena a little squeeze.

"Yes. We had come over to celebrate K-Rina's birthday." Said Molly.

"That's nice of you." Said Darien.

"Hey I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over for a barbeque at my house next week since you guys are her family." Molly said.

"No can do we need to stay with Serenity and help with her memory." Said Kunzite.

"Oh maybe some other time." Molly said.

"Maybe…not." Rei mutter under her breath.

Molly heard what she said and nearly asked what she meant by that until Lita and Nephrite came out with the dessert.

"I hope you guys like this I learn how to make this over the internet." Said Lita.

She lifted the dessert up to show it was a huge chocolate cake with what appeared to be ice cream in it. She placed it down and put a piece of cake on everyone's plate. Molly took a bite and shook.

"Wow it's the coldest ice cream cake I've ever tasted." Molly said.

"Thank you we sort of keep things quite cold in this house." Said Lita.

_Yeah like everyone's attitude. _Molly thought.

"I didn't know Serenity had a husband." Said Melvin.

"Yes, we've been together for awhile. I had worked to do some place else, but now that I'm here I won't be letting her be alone." Said Darien.

_So you better not get in my way. _Darien thought.

"That's sweet, but how about the kids here." Said Molly.

Everyone gave a blanked look at Molly.

"The kids I didn't see them here before and your story is completely false here." Molly said, standing up.

Anger flowed through her and boy did it feel good to let it out.

"What have you done with Serena?" Molly said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Mina asked.

"Don't play dumb. I know something is wrong with Serena and I know you guys aren't friends and family of hers." Said Molly.

Melvin then got up next to Molly.

"And her name isn't Serenity either it's Serena." Said Melvin.

Serena's eyes widen at the name and outburst.

_That's my name Serena. Was I lied to? _Serena thought.

"Why do you both say this?" Darien asked.

"Because me and Serena are best friends. We told each other everything. I know you're not marry to her." Molly said.

Darien lean into Zocite and Amy's ears and they both nodded. They both told each child to leave the room and they followed after them. They took Diana and Katrina in their arms and left the room. Molly watched as they left she turned to see that everyone, but Serena was standing.

"Well I guess dinner is over and I believe it is time you to leave." Lita said.

Before Molly or Melvin could blink they were being lifted off the ground by Kunzite and Lita.

"It was nice to see you guys, but I believe you over stayed your welcome." Said Darien, walking around to them.

Serena had watched and her mouth was opened in surprise.

_I can't let them hurt…Molly…Melvin…my friends. _Thought Serena, getting up.

She lifted herself up with all the strength she had in her and walked to Molly and Melvin. All the memories that she was afraid were gone were beginning to come back to her.

"Now I was going to tell you nicely to leave us be, but you thought it would be better to yell at me in my house." Darien said.

"Yes that is very rude of you." Said Kunzite, squeezing on Melvin's throat.

"Killed them." Said Darien.

Molly, Melvin, and Serena's eyes widen.

_No he can't do this. _Serena thought.

She made her way to him and gripped his arm with her hands.

"Darien…Darien please don't do this." Serena begged.

_Not to them…please. _Serena thought.

Darien turned to face Serena and to see tears streaking down her face.

"Please spare them." Said Serena.

"They wished to take you away from us. Why should I-

"They won't. I won't let them. I'll stay please let them go." Serena begged.

Darien nodded at her request. He turned and made a signal for Kunzite and Lita to release Molly and Melvin. Both of them gasping for breath.

"You should be glad that my wife has a big heart you are free to go. Never again shall you come back or tell anyone of this." Darien said.

Melvin nodded and grabbed Molly as they rushed to the front door. Serena watched as they ran.

_Goodbye…Molly…Melvin…._

She then felt an arm around her waist and she didn't need to look up to know that it was Darien. She yawned and realize that she had used all that energy to help protect Molly and Melvin rather than running for the exit, but it was worth it if it meant to keep them safe. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Darien smiled down at Serena and picked her up as she slept in his arms.

"I better get her to sleep. This dinner must have over excited her." Said Darien.

Everyone nodded as Darien disappeared with Serena in his arms

"I guess we'll have to clean up this mess." Said Jadeite.

"Yes, but it was worth it." Said Mina.

"This must have been the best dinner we have ever had." Said Jadeite.

"We should have another one like that soon." Said Nephrite.

* * *

While upstairs Darien placed Serena on their bed. He bent down and kissed Serena's forehead.

"Goodnight Serenity." Darien whispered against her forehead.

Serena opened her eyes and watched as Darien got in bed with her pulled her into his embrace. She didn't bother to struggle and stood still as he held her close to him.

"Night…Darien." Serena said.

Her heart beginning to race and panic beginning to set itself in her.

**

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter and please review and I'll update soon.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy studying for exams and turning in assignments and my computer has been acting strange. I'm still studying for exams. Again sorry for the late on the updating stories and thank you for the previous reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Serena lay wide-awake with Darien's arms around her. She was happy that her memories were returning, but upset that she was stuck in the house with ghost. She tried to get out of Darien's arms only to have tightened his hold on Serena. Serena just gave a sad sigh.

_Well at least I know what happened to Katrina. _Thought Serena.

She felt her body being turned so that she rested on his chest. She was then met with a strong smell of roses making her very dizzy until sleep took over. Darien smiled down at Serena as she slept. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

_You are mine. I will never let you go. _Darien thought.

"Serenity. My one and only love." Darien said.

He then went off to sleep.

"So what are we going to do?" Molly asked.

Molly and Melvin sat in the kitchen drinking some coffee still shocked by what they witness.

"I don't know Molly. It was pretty obvious that they aren't going to release Serena and Katrina." Melvin said.

Molly looked down.

"Did you noticed how pale she was." Molly said.

Melvin gave a small nod.

"I did." Said Melvin.

"And Katrina did you noticed how she was all of sudden there after we all searched for her and how she looked…looked…dead." Molly whispered, more to herself than to anyone else.

"I did." Said Melvin.

"We have to do something." Molly said.

Melvin sighed and got up.

"No way." Melvin whispered.

Molly looked hard at Melvin.

"I'm sorry I must have misheard what you said, but did you just say 'no'" Molly question.

Molly got up.

"You didn't misheard me I did say no." Said Melvin.

"Melvin we have to get Serena out of there." Said Molly.

Melvin shook his head at Molly.

"No way. I'm not going back into that haunted house." Melvin said.

"Melvin did you forget that our friend is in there and in need of our help." Molly said.

"We are better just to forget what happened in there and never returned." Said Melvin.

Molly looked at Melvin bewildered by what he had said. She grabbed his arm, but Melvin looked down.

"Melvin we can't just do that. She's our friend and friends don't abandon each other when things get tough they stick by each other." Molly said.

"Molly even if I agree with helping Serena get out of there how would we get pass all those ghosts?" Melvin asked.

Molly sighed.

"I don't know, but we need to come up with a plan." Molly said.

"It would have to be good one, because it doesn't look like those ghosts are letting go anytime soon." Said Melvin.

"Yeah. I know." Molly said.

* * *

Serena turned the next page of the book in the study room. She was glad to finally have some peace and quiet and to be left alone. She had asked to be left alone so many times and it seemed like it would not happen, but thanks to that girl, Amy, she was finally left alone.

_I have to get out of here, but how? _Serena thought, turning to the next page.

"Hey Serenity what are you reading?" Lita asked, making Serena jumped.

Serena closed the book and looked up at Lita.

"Just a book." Serena answered quickly.

"Let me see." Lita said.

She took the book away before Serena could protest.

"Couldn't be another one of your stories you've been making up. You even got Helios to listen to them." Lita said.

She opened the book and gasped.

"Hey this dancing." Lita said.

Serena nodded and took the book away.

"Are you trying to learn how to dance, Serenity?" Lita asked.

"I am and that's not my name." Serena said.

Lita gave her an annoyed look.

"Oh Serenity not all this again-

"Stop!" Serena interrupted.

She put the book down on the table and stood up.

"I know the truth about who I really am. My name isn't Serenity it's Serena and that little girl that everyone called Rina. Her name is Katrina and she's my one and only daughter." Serena said.

Lita folded her arms.

"And this is what you believe is the truth." Said Lita.

"I don't believe it I know it's the truth." Said Serena.

"Why because of that girl and that boy said that's your name." Said Lita.

Serena didn't nod and held her ground. Lita looked angry and then calm down. She placed a hand on Serena's shoulder before Serena could protest and looked deep into her eyes.

"It's all in your head Serenity. Your name is Serenity wife of Darien and mother Rina and Rini." Lita said in a low voice.

Serena shook her head, but Lita just continued.

"You are Serenity a friend of mine and Mina's sister." Said Lita.

Serena finally stopped struggling and nodded her head. Lita smiled and let go of her.

_I have to keep a strong mind, but I feel so weak. _Thought Serena.

"Hello Darien." Lita said.

_Oh no. _Serena thought.

"Hey Lita." Darien replied.

Serena turned around to face Darien who was smiling down at her. She wanted to run out of the room, but she could not use too much energy because she would get too tired.

"How are you Serenity?" Darien asked.

"Fine." Serena mumbled quickly.

"That's good to hear." Darien replied.

"She hasn't been quite well. I think she needs some rest." Lita said.

"Really." Said Darien..

He looked at Serena to see her yawn out loud.

"Maybe a couple of days of sleep will help her." Darien said.

Serena tried to back away from him, but she felt him pull her towards him. Serena fell asleep in his arms once again.

* * *

Serena woke up in bed with Rini and Katrina on each side of her both sleeping soundly. Serena pulled Katrina into her lap.

_It must be already too late for you on getting out of here. _Serena thought.

She felt someone gripped her side of the hips clothing. She looked down to see the other girl.

_So this girl believes that I'm her mom. _Serena thought.

She lay back in the bed.

"I know one thing for sure. I can't stay here." Serena said.

She looked back down.

"But I can't leave you behind and how much longer do I have." Serena said, before she fell asleep.

Unaware of two midnight blue eyes watching her from the hallway.

**

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter. I'll update soon and please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews they help. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Serena got up from bed and walked into the bathroom. She began to brushed her teeth and saw a foggy mirror. She frowned when she saw the mirror. She wiped the mirror with her sleeve and saw her see through reflection and scream.

Darien came out of the shower.

"Serenity what's wrong?" Darien asked.

Serena shook her head and screamed harder.

"No." Serena said, waking herself up.

She looked around to see the sun shinning. She took in a couple of deep breaths. She sighed in relief. She relaxed and lay back down in bed.

"Just a dream." Serena said to herself.

"What was just a dream?" Asked an all too familiar voice.

Serena turned and would have screamed if her voice was not caught in her throat. She saw Darien standing in the corner and walked to the bed.

_Maybe I can escape if I gain his trust. _Serena thought.

"I'm glad you're up Serenity." Darien said.

Serena just nodded.

"I hope you're hungry for breakfast." Said Darien.

He turned and picked up a tray that had pancakes, sausage, and what look like pineapple juice. He walked over to the bed and set it down in front of her. She looked down and notice a red rose.

"Thanks." Serena muttered.

Darien lay next her, picked up a napkin, and placed it in Serena's lap. Serena nodded and began to eat. Darien admired Serena watching as she ate her meal slowly and drinking her drink. Serena noticed this and got nervous under his gaze.

"Serenity." Darien said.

Serena turned to away from her meal and towards Darien. She swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Are you feeling well?" Darien question.

Serena nodded.

"I'm fine." Serena said.

"I'm glad. The kids are beginning to worry about you and Lita told me what you said to her." Said Darien.

Serena looked down and felt something warm and soft on her cheek. She looked up to see that Darien was touching her cheek.

"Let's go downstairs then and join the others." Darien said.

He moved the food away and then he held his hand out for Serena. Serena looked at the hand for a moment and then took it.

_Okay play it cool. I can do this. _Thought Serena.

Darien pulled Serena up and out of bed. He put his arm around her waist and they both walked into the shadows.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table finishing their breakfast. Luna was wiping off Diana's mouth and Mina was doing the same with Katrina.

Rini hardly touched her food.

"Rini are you alright?" Lita asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Rini asked.

"Well you hardly touched your food." Lita said, looking down at Rini's food.

Rini gave a small smile.

"I'm just wondering if mommy is feeling better." Rini said.

Lita gave a light smile and patted Rini's back.

"I'm sure she's doing fine." Said Lita.

"And she is." Darien answered, walking in with Serena.

Rini got up and ran to Darien and Rini.

"Mommy!" Rini shouted.

Serena bent down and picked up Rini.

Katrina tried to get out of her chair too if Mina did not keep her there.

"Mommy!" Katrina cried.

Serena walked over to Katrina and patted her head.

"Hey sweetheart." Serena said, softly.

"Mommy, are you better?" Rini asked.

"Yes. I'm fine Rini." Serena answered.

Serena put Rini down and glanced at everyone around her age.

"I'm sorry if I worried any of you." Serena said.

Rei and Mina took a step forward and hugged Serena.

"We're just glad you're feeling better." Mina said.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Lita asked.

Serena managed to get out of Mina and Rei's hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Serena said.

Luna then got up and hugged Serena and then they separated.

"Just some sleep and I feel as good as I new." Serena said.

"That's good to know you had us all worry." Jadeite said.

Kunzite looked long and hard at Serena.

_Hmmm…I don't believe she is okay. At least not until she looks like us. _Kunzite thought.

Serena smiled as she took a seat next to Darien, which is at the end of the table.

_I don't want to see my best friend alone. I'll keep a close eye on her. _Kunzite thought.

"Mommy can you tell me another story?" Rini asked.

Serena smiled and nodded.

"Sure honey." Serena said, getting up.

All the kids and Serena along with Mina and Zocite got up and followed her out of the room. Darien was about to follow when he felt Kunzite grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk." Said Kunzite.

Darien recognized the seriousness in Kunzite's voice and nodded.

Kunzite nodded and turned to everyone else.

"Everyone meeting room right now." Kunzite said.

"Everyone in the room nodded and cleaned the table and went into the shadows.

* * *

"Melvin, we have to do something to rescue Serena." Molly said.

Melvin sighed. He turned around in his restaurant. He put the phone down. He had tried to call the gang only to find that they can't be reach.

"I know, but without everyone else those efforts are useless." Melvin said.

"Are you sure that their number can't be reach." Said Molly.

"I'm sure." Said Melvin.

"What happened to them?" Molly asked.

"I don't know it could be-

All of the sudden there was a loud clap of thunder making all the lights go out.

"It could be the weather or something. I know this isn't like them." Melvin said.

Molly nodded.

"Yeah, this is a little creepy." Molly said.

_Oh Serena. I promise we'll get you out somehow. _Thought Molly.

* * *

"Darien I think Serenity is trying to trick us." Said Kunzite.

"Really Kunzite. You think she's trying to trick us." Said Jadeite.

Kunzite nodded.

"Yes I do. This maybe a trick that she is using on us." Kunzite said.

"I agree with you. I remember how she said she remember who she is and it maybe just a trick." Said Lita.

"So what should we do?" Rei asked, clearly disappointed.

"We should keep a close eye on her of course." Darien said.

Everyone turned to Darien and nodded.

"But we should tell Mina and Zocite good thing that they stay with her to hear her tell the story." Said Darien.

"Yeah they can't get enough of her stories." Said Jadeite, laughing.

"Come on I want to hear this one." Said Amy.

Amy grabbed Rei and ran into the shadows and vanished. Jadeite shook his head and followed behind. Darien, Nephrite, Lita, and Kunzite were about to follow when Luna and Artemis stopped them.

"What is it guys?" Lita asked.

"Well it's Serenity's friends." Luna said.

"What about them?" Darien asked.

"Well they could be up to no good." Luna said.

"No way we told them to not come back." Said Lita.

"The look in that girl's eyes look like she wouldn't give up until Serena and her are together again." Said Artemis.

Everyone turned to look at Darien when he broke part of the desk under his grip. He took a deep breath.

"Well if she wants to be with Serenity so badly. She can join her as she changes and anyone else who wants to join her too." Said Darien, turning around to face everyone with part of the desk in his hand.

Everyone went quiet and then there was a sound of thunder.

"As for Serenity I'm thinking of taking deeper matters if she is plotting her escape." Said Darien.

He pulled out a small glass that was filled with black liquid.

"What is that? Lita asked.

"This is the same thing we gave to Rina and Serenity only it was through their jewels. Like Rina's hair pen and Serenity's necklace." Said Darien.

Kunzite, Nephrite, and Jadeite nodded.

Lita glared at three them.

"Is there something you're not telling us." Lita question.

Luna and Artemis nodded in agreement with Lita.

"This will turn Serenity faster than that jewel that I gave her will. I just got to get this in her to drink this and swallow it and she'll turn." Darien explained.

"Why didn't you do it before?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, if you had that Serenity would have already been with us and not so much pain." Lita said.

"Well the guys had told me not to and let her turn on her own. And I came across this only five days ago." Darien said.

"So that can change her in minutes." Kunzite said.

"Wow." Said Lita.

"Just don't tell the others. I can tell that they are just as desperate as I am to change her." Said Darien.

"I'm getting a bit desperate myself, but I promise." Said Lita.

"Same goes with us." Said Artemis and Luna.

"Thank you." Darien said.

Everyone left the room except for Darien. He sat in the chair with the glass and put it back in the desk.

_I hope you're not trying to fool us Serenity. Because you are mine. _Darien thought.

There was another sound of thunder and Darien sighed. He got up and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Serena shook in her room out of fear. She had always been afraid of thunderstorms ever since she was little and even as an adult she was afraid.

She had a finished her story just before the storm came and as soon as it came. She had told Mina and Zocite that she was heading upstairs to bed. They of course escort her upstairs to the room.

Serena was in bed hiding her head under the covers. She never wanted anyone to know her fear of thunderstorms.

_I hate this type of weather. _Serena thought.

Another cracked of thunder make her whimper softly.

_I wished this weather would end. _Serena thought.

Serena jumped when she felt something or rather someone touched her .

"Serenity." A familiar voice said.

Serena didn't say anything.

"Honey are you alright?" Darien asked.

"Y-Yeah." Serena said.

She felt the covers being moved from above her head.

"I was looking for you and everyone said you were upstairs sleeping." Darien said.

Serena nodded looking down.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Darien asked.

"Of course not." Serena said.

"It's okay if you are. After all I'm here." Darien said.

_Just great. _Serena thought sarcastically.

She gasped when she was pulled up into Darien's arms. She felt him kissed her head.

"Nothing to worry about honey I'll protect you and we'll be happier than we both can possibly imagine." Darien said.

_I have to get out here. I don't like how I'm being held captive here. _Serena thought.

She heard a small hum that put her to sleep. Her last thoughts were of Molly, Melvin, and the rest of the gang.

**

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been busy lately. I'll update again soon and be sure to review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the past reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Serena sat on the couch next to Darien with Katrina sleeping in her lap. Serena rested her head against his chest and tried to relax on his chest.

Serena had begun to sing in a light voice a lullaby to Katrina when she woke up crying. Serena had sat down on the couch and still she did not sleep. Darien came down and began to sing as well when he sat down on the couch. Katrina had fallen asleep not too long, but Darien kept singing and Serena listen to him. She looked up at him ever once in awhile.

_I will admit he is really good looking and kind, but it isn't right what he has done. _Serena thought.

"Honey are you alright?" Darien asked.

Serena shook out of her thoughts and looked up to see Darien looking down at her. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'm fine I was just thinking." Serena said.

"About what?" Darien asked.

He began to prop his legs up on the couch and Serena did the same, while still holding Katrina in her arms.

"About me, you, Rini, and Rina." Said Serena.

"About us?" Darien question.

He rubbed her arms up and down and kissed her head.

"I must be lucky to have you guys in my life." Serena said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Darien said.

They lay there for a few minutes before they walked back upstairs and lay Katrina backed in bed next to Rini.

Rini wanted to stay in the room with Katrina since it had a bunch of decorations. Everyone had mention making a room similar to Katrina's and Rini nodded. Serena was still working on the room with everyone's help. She had made sure that Rini had not seen it, yet along with the kids.

Serena and Darien closed the door to Rini and Katrina's room and headed toward theirs'. Darien closed the door behind them. Serena heard the door locked and turned to only be attacked by Darien's lips.

"Dar….

"Shhh….relax." Darien said.

Serena felt her heart speeding over time. She fell into the bed.

_Oh please no. Not now_. Serena thought.

She watched as Darien removed his shirt. Serena gasped at the muscles that she saw and rubbed her hands over them. Darien slid his hands under Serena's dress. Serena gasped and closed her eyes. She gasped at the cold feeling that she felt. She opened her eyes and saw that she had been stripped of her clothing except for her bra and panties. She looked back up at and saw Darien that he had nothing on.

_I can't let him do this. Even though he is a ghost. _Serena thought, closing her eyes.

She then felt something cold touched her check. She opened her eyes to see Darien's midnight blue eyes looking down at her with love and care.

"Relax Serenity. Just relax." Darien whispered.

Darien unhooked Serena's bra and then he pulled Serena's panties down as she lift her hips to make it easier for him to pull down.

He crashed his lips with hers and Serena for a minute closed her eyes and thought of her life with Darien and if she just gave into him. She would spend her time telling the kids stories, trying Lita's homemade meals, laughing with the girls, talking with Luna and Artemis, and having Darien and Katrina and Rini.

_No! I can't do this. _Serena thought.

She pushed up on Darien's chest with her hands.

Darien got off of Serena and sat on the corner of the bed. Serena lay down, breathing.

"Serenity what's wrong?" Darien asked.

Serena sighed and turned on her side toward Darien.

"I'm sorry Darien. I'm just tired that all after doing some of Rini's room and all." Serena answered.

"Oh." Darien said, disappoint.

"I'm sorry." Serena said, giving an innocent smile.

Darien smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"That's alright Serenity." Said Darien.

He wrapped his arms around her and he fell asleep.

_I can't do this any more I need to get out of here and fast too. _Serena thought.

She shook her head and look up at Darien's face.

_Why must this happen to me? _Serena thought.

She later fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

That's all I have for this chapter. Sorry it's short, but that's all I have. I'll update again and please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry for the wait. I have school. I'll try to update again and thank you all for reviewing they help and please continue reviewing. **

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

Serena woke up on Darien's pale chest. She looked down to see Darien's hands around her waist. She thought back to last night and how Darien almost made love to her.

_That was close. _Serena thought.

She tried to get out his arms without waking him up, but failed when she saw his arms tighten around her. Serena looked up to see Darien's eyes opened.

"Morning Serenity." Darien said.

"Morning Da-Darien." Serena stuttered.

"You sound nervous. What's wrong?" Darien questioned.

"Nothing." Serena answered.

"Come on you can tell me." Darien said.

"I'm just sorry about last night." Serena answered.

"Oh. Well there is nothing to be sorry about. You were tired and all." Darien said.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. Serena relax a little under his kiss. She closed her eyes while Darien rubbed her arms with his hands.

_Wait I can't let him win. _Serena thought.

Serena began to wiggle out of his arms and Darien looked at Serena confused.

"Serenity, what are doing?" Darien question.

"The kids. They will be looking for us." Serena answered.

"Not to worry. I told everyone that we needed some alone time." Darien said.

He flipped Serena over so he was on top.

"I hope you don't mind." Darien said.

Serena shook her head.

Darien smiled and flipped her over again so that she was resting on his chest.

"You should rest since you seemed so tense." Darien said.

Serena felt herself slip away into sleep.

_How much power does he have over me. _Serena thought.

She finally fell asleep on Darien's chest. Darien hummed lightly as he watched her fall asleep on his chest.

"So how is she?" Rei asked.

She walked in with Mina and Kunzite behind her.

"She's fine. A bit nervous though." Darien said.

"Keep a close eye on her. For all we know she could be trying to gain our trust." Kunzite said.

"I will." Darien said.

"I'll alert the others to do so as well." Kunzite said.

Darien nodded and looked down at Serena sleeping form. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Kunzite, Rei, and Mina smiled and turned and left Darien with Serena in the room.

"I love you." Darien whispered in Serena's ears.

He kissed her forehead again and relaxed in bed with Serena in his arms.

* * *

"Molly, are you sure this plan will work?" Melvin asked.

Melvin and Molly were finally able to communicate with everyone. They explained to them what had happened to Serena and the situation she was in. It took awhile for them to agree to help and some encouragement.

"Yeah, Molly are you sure this will succeed." Liz said.

Molly closed her eyes and got up.

"It's the best we can come up with." Molly said.

"Shouldn't we think this through a bit more." Jessica questioned.

"No it would've been to late if we did that." Molly said.

"Well, let's hope this plan works." Robin said.

* * *

Serena woke up again this time Darien wasn't in the room. She got up and searched the room if there really was empty. Her eyes landed on her purse.

_Wait my phone could be in there. _Serena thought, walking towards her purse.

She walked to her purse as quietly as she can.

_Why didn't I think of it before? _Serena thought.

She grabbed her purse and took out her phone.

"Oh please. Let it be charge." Serena muttered to herself.

She pressed the button and smiled when it the light shine. She frown when she saw it had hardly any battery in it.

"Who to call. If I call the police they'll think I'm nuts." Serena muttered to herself.

_I may need to text. _Serena thought.

Serena began to type a message on her phone and sent. She then erased it in case someone looked through it.

"I please get this message." Serena begged.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" said a familiar voice from behind her.

Serena turned around quickly with the phone behind her back. She gasped when she saw Darien standing with his arms cross.

"Um…I was…I was just stretching my legs." Serena said.

Darien reached behind Serena and grabbed the phone.

"Serenity, what were you doing with this?" Darien question, showing Serena the phone.

"I heard it ring." Serena said.

"Oh." Darien said.

Serena felt her heart slow down a bit.

"I'm a bit hungry aren't you?" Serena said.

She was walking pass Darien when she felt his arm around her waist.

"I was hoping we would spend some together and not to worry. Nephrite is bringing up some food." Darien said.

He pulled Serena to bed and lay her down on his chest. She felt his arms around her waist.

"Serenity, I hope you weren't doing anything crazy." Darien said.

He searched through the phone and saw nothing. He looked back at Serena and right before Serena's eyes the phone fell apart. Serena's eyes widen.

"I hope you weren't. We've been so worry about you lately." Darien said, squeezing her waist.

"Of course not D-Darien." Serena stuttered, trying to relax.

Darien gave a small smile and kissed Serena's forehead.

"Good." Darien said.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Darien said.

Nephrite walked in along with Kunzite with some food. Serena looked at the two men. They smiled at Darien and Serena and placed the food on the table. They said their goodbyes and left the room.

Darien got up with Serena in his arms. He walked to the table where the food was and sat in a chair with Serena in his lap. He held one hand around her waist while with the other he reached out to the food. Serena sat still as he did this and frown.

_Does he think I'm baby or something? _Serena thought angrily.

She nearly jumped when she saw a fork with some meat that she wasn't sure it was. There was a groan behind her.

"Serenity opened your mouth." Darien said.

"I'm not hungry, Darien." Serena said.

All of sudden her stomach started to growl in hunger. Serena frown at the traitorous sound coming from her.

"It sounds like you're hungry." Darien said.

Serena shook her head. Darien placed a hand over Serena's forehead.

"You seem to be okay, but maybe you need to rest a bit more." Darien said.

He lifted her before she could say anything. He walked her back to bed and tucked her in. He kissed her lips and then walked over to the tray of food and picked it up and walked out of the room with it.

Serena waited awhile and then got up. She spotted a robe and wrapped it around her body naked body.

"I have to get out of here." Serena muttered under her breath.

She headed to the door, but stopped as soon as she heard the doorknob. She walked back to bed and put the covers over her.

"Mommy." A little voice whispered.

Serena turned her head to see Rini standing at the door.

"Rini, is there something wrong…honey?" Serena asked.

Rini ran to the bed and got in bed with her and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked gently.

"I had a bad dream." Rini answered.

"Oh honey, it was just a dream." Serena said.

She pulled Rini up into her arms and wrapped her arms around her. Serena rubbed her arms gently.

"What did you dream about?" Serena said.

Rini looked up with big red eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I had a dream that you left me and never came back." Rini cried.

"Oh Rini." Serena said.

Rini buried her face in Serena's chest. Serena rubbed Rini's back.

"Don't worry. It was just a dream." Serena said.

Serena felt Rini tighten her grip on her robe. Serena gave a sad sigh.

"I promise I'm not…going to leave you." Serena said softly.

_Like I had a chance of escaping anyway. _Serena thought, sadly.

She looked down and saw that Rini had fallen asleep on her. She relaxed in the bed before falling asleep herself.

* * *

"So how is she today?" Rei asked, placing the plate in the sink.

Darien sighed and put some of the food in the fridge.

"She's okay. A bit tired." Darien answer.

"And?" Rei asked, washing the plate.

"Also a bit sad." Darien said.

Rei dried the dish and walked over to Darien and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It maybe the change and she may have been her memories." Rei said.

"Or she could be faking it. " Kunzite said, walking into the room.

Darien gave a sad sigh.

"I hope not it would hurt the kids." Darien said.

"Well expect the unexpected." Kunzite said.

"Not to worry I will." Darien said.

"Have you guys seen Rini and Rina?" Asked Rose.

Kunzite, Darien, and Rei shook their heads.

"We were supposed to go swimming." Rose said.

"I'll go look for them." Darien said, leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Molly went to the door and used a paperclip to unlock the door. Melvin was crouch next to her.

"Who taught you this?" Melvin question.

"My uncle. He thought it would come in handy one day." Molly answered, opening the door.

She walked in with Melvin and Robin behind her.

"Your uncle?" Robin questioned.

"He used to rob houses when I was younger. He got caught later on." Molly whispered.

Robin and Melvin looked around and found no one nearby.

"Do you think that Jessica and Liz will go through with the plan?" Melvin question.

All of sudden the door rang making everyone run to a close closet. There was someone opening the door.

"Hello." Said a male voice.

Molly peaked out to see a man and woman answering the door.

"Come on." Molly whispered.

Molly walked out the closet quickly with Melvin and Robin behind her. She made a way to the kitchen.

"Robin." Molly said.

"I'm on it." Robin said, watching for anyone to come in.

Melvin made his way to the oven. Molly went to the other door to see if anyone is coming. Melvin then moved to the sink and then the microwave.

"Guys we need to go now." Robin whispered.

Molly opened the door for both Melvin and Robin. They all made it out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"I can't believe there is something wrong with the sink, oven, and microwave. We are going to need some help. Go get Kunzite and Nephrite please, Helios." A female said.

"Ok Mrs. Lita." Helios said.

"We got to hide." Molly whispered.

She lifted the table sheet and went to hide under there along with Melvin.

"Hey where's Robin?" Molly whispered.

Before Melvin answered they heard some footsteps. The footsteps soon vanished and both Molly and Melvin held their breaths. They heard more footsteps heading out of the room. They gasped and breathed in and out.

"Molly, this idea isn't turning out as easy it sounded before." Melvin said.

Molly rolled her eyes and lifted the curtain to see no one there. She then looked around for Robin.

"Robin." Molly whispered.

There was a soft door opening from the closet and Robin walked out. She closed the door behind her and breath a sigh of relief.

"Robin." Molly said a little bit above a whisper.

Robin looked don to see Molly. She gave a small smile and walked toward Molly. Molly came out with Melvin behind her.

"Now what?" Melvin whispered.

"Follow me." Molly whispered.

Molly, Melvin, and Robin headed out of the room.

* * *

Darien smiled at the sight before him. He saw his daughters sleeping with Serena.

_Now this is perfect. _Darien thought.

There was a soft knock on the door. Darien frowned and turned to the door.

"Yes." Darien said.

The door opened and Helios walked through the door.

"Darien there is some problems in the kitchen and Mrs. Lita needs your help." Helios said.

"Why not ask Jadeite, Zocite, or Amy their good with fixing things." Darien said.

"Amy and Zocite are in the computer lab doing some important research. Jadeite is busy talking to someone." Helios said.

Darien gave a sad sigh and followed Helios out of the room.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and Molly, Melvin, and Robin came in the room.

"There she is." Molly whispered.

They walked over to the bed to where Serena and the two girls lay.

"Serena, wake up." Molly whispered.

"Serena, wake up." Melvin said a little louder than Molly.

Serena opened her eyes and nearly gasped when she saw her friends.

"Guys." Serena said.

"No time to talk. We need to leave now." Molly whispered.

Serena nodded and got up without waking up the girls. She followed Molly, Robin, and Melvin out the door. Serena closed the door behind her and followed behind them.

"Thank you." Serena said.

"No problem. It's what friends are for." Molly said.

"Now come on before they figure out what's going on." Robin said.

The group went down the stairs as quiet as they can. They kept a look out for anyone who could follow them or anyone they run into.

* * *

Jadeite rubbed his head with his hands.

"Listen to me little girl. We're not interest in buying girl scouts cookies." Jadeite said.

_Why did I even answer the door? _Jadeite thought.

"Are you sure?" The little girl asked.

Rei began to groan in frustration.

"Listen to me. We are tired of this and we told you already and we're going to say it one more time. WE. ARE. NOT. INTERESTED." Said Rei.

Before the girl could say anything Rei closed the door. The girl sighed and removed her hat to reveal Jessica and walked away.

"I hope they got out." Jessica said to herself.

She walked right to Liz.

"Any contact from Molly and the others?" Jessica asked.

Liz shook her head.

"I don't think that house gets service." Liz said.

Jessica frowned at the thought of no contact with the others.

"All we can do is hope they're okay." Liz said.

Jessica nodded at the comment and hope that everyone would make it out of the house okay.

* * *

Melvin frowned at the phone.

"I can't get any service here." Melvin said.

Everyone looked freak out.

"Molly, are you sure this phone work?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I got message of help from Serena earlier." Molly explained.

"Oh." Serena groaned.

She hit her head with her hand.

"Serena." Molly said.

"I was caught using the phone." Serena said.

She put her hand down.

"I think Darien switch the service off so just in case I wouldn't be able to use it." Serena said.

"Great." Melvin said.

"Can't we used the windows?" Robin asked.

Serena shook her head.

"I tried that, but the windows are locked and when I did the ghosts put me to bed." Serena said.

"That's rough." Robin said.

"What about those distractions?" Serena asked.

"There are some of the ghost in the kitchen and we can't stay in this closet forever." Molly said.

She opened the door and they walked out of the closet. They looked around and continue walking without running into anyone to their relief. They made it close to the front door.

"I think we're going to make it." Molly said, with a smile.

They made it to the front until they heard a scream. Serena turned to see Rose.

_Oh no. _Serena thought.

"Guys she's leaving! Quick!" Rose shouted.

Molly opened the door at the same time the ghosts appeared.

"No! Serenity!" Darien yelled.

At that Molly, Melvin, Serena ran out of the house and into the yard.

"Safe!" Serena and Molly shouted.

Liz and Jessica look around.

"What's wrong?" Melvin asked.

"Where is Robin?" Jessica asked.

Serena, Molly, and Melvin turned around and gasped.

"She was right behind me." Serena said.

"Look." Melvin said, pointing at the window.

Everyone turned around and saw Robin with the ghosts holding her.

"Now what?" Liz said.

_No. _Everyone thought.

**

* * *

**

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update again soon and please review it helps.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and reading. Right now I'm on my Fall Break and I'm glad I can relax right now.**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 22**

"What are we going to do? We can't leave her in there?" Serena questioned.

She took a small sip of the coffee.

Molly, Melvin, Serena, Liz, and Jessica sat in the kitchen trying to come up with a plan on how to get Robin back without anyone else getting caught or trading Serena back. They had been there for three hours so far.

Molly rubbed her forehead. She looked up and frowned.

"I don't know." Molly said, sadly.

"Serena, why is it that they want you anyway?" Melvin questioned.

"I guess it's for Rini." Serena said.

"They could have gotten any other woman for the job. There must be more to it." Melvin said.

Serena shook her head as she looked down.

"I don't know why he would want me or Katrina." Serena answer, softly.

Jessica poured more hot coffee in Serena cup. Liz came up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should do some research on that family before we do something. It may help with a plan and get Robin back." Melvin said.

"Won't that take days?" Jessica questioned.

"Not if you're using the right technologies." Melvin said.

"I don't mean that. I mean we need a name besides Darien. We look up Darien and you get a lot more Dariens." Jessica said.

"His last name is Shields." Serena said.

Melvin nodded and left the kitchen. Molly followed him out of the kitchen. Jessica shook her head and took a seat across from Serena.

"There is no way we'll find anything about them like that." Jessica said.

"It can happen." Liz said.

"Well, Serena are you okay?" Jessica asked.

Serena shook her head and allowed the tears she held in to fall.

"Thank you. For saving me." Serena said, looking up.

Liz and Jessica gave her a small smile.

"Hey you're our friend. What are friends for." Liz said.

Serena shook her head sadly.

"Well thanks to me Robin has been capture and Katrina-

Serena began to cry in her hands. Liz and Jessica wrapped their arms around her.

"Oh Serena this isn't your fault." Liz said.

"Yes it is." Serena wept.

"Serena, you were doing what you thought would be good for Katrina and yourself, and Robin knew what she was getting herself into. Not to worry we'll rescue Robin." Liz said.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry about Katrina." Jessica said.

Serena nodded.

"Serena, you should probably go on rest. We have sleeping bag in the closet. Sorry we don't have anything more comfortable." Liz said.

Serena gave a light smile and nodded. She began to walk into the other room when she felt someone grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Jessica had grabbed her.

"Serena, before you go off to sleep I have a question for you." Jessica asked.

"What is the question?" Serena asked.

"How did it feel?" Jessica questioned.

"How did what feel?" Serena asked, looking confused.

"Molly and Melvin explained to us when they came to have dinner with those ghosts. They said you weren't acting like yourself. Like you were being control." Jessica said.

"It was like that…sort of. When I was in there I felt like every memory was being erased. Like I was about to fall into a deep sleep and to be honest I wanted to." Serena said.

"You did." Liz said, surprised.

Serena gave a light smile.

"Yeah, I felt so much comfort with them. Like I was being sung a lullaby." Serena said.

"Oh." Liz said, widening her eyes.

"Are there anymore questions?" Serena asked.

Both Liz and Jessica shook their heads.

"No. That's all we have to ask you. You go on to sleep." Liz said.

Serena smiled and turned to leave the room. She walked out of the room leaving both Liz and Jessica.

"Wow. Those guys were really desperate." Jessica said.

"Why all of the questions?" Liz asked.

"I was trying to figure out what they did when they got Katrina." Jessica said.

"Oh. Well that's nice to know." Liz said.

Jessica walked over and pulled out a skillet. She placed it over the stove.

"If we found out why Serena was in there. We could try to get Katrina out." Jessica said.

"You know I don't think she'll be able to get out from what Molly and Melvin said she's unreachable." Liz said.

"Yeah, it's a shame too. Now Serena maybe-

Liz shushed Jessica and pointed to the door where Serena disappeared behind.

"Oh, sorry." Jessica whispered.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Liz whispered.

Jessica shook her head and looked down.

"I don't think so. She's lost Katrina. Her only family. Sure we can be there for her, but family can do a lot better." Jessica said.

* * *

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Rini screamed.

Everyone had to close their ears except for Darien and Kunzite. Kunzite had his arms wrapped around Robin and frown. He was afraid this would happen.

Rini woke up a few minutes after Serena escaped. Darien had mentioned to everyone not to tell the little girls, but Rose was never told by Darien. When Rini asked where Serena was Rose told her everything. Later on Katrina figured something was wrong and cried as well.

Darien bent down and picked Rini up so she could cry in his shoulder. Katrina also cried too and was picked up by Rei. Rei began to shushed Katrina.

"I know sweetie and we'll get her back I promise." Darien said, kissing Rini's head.

_Except this time she won't every leave the house again. _Darien.

"Yes, dear so please you have to be patient." Mina said.

"Yes dear we'll get her back." Darien said.

"Yes we have one of the people responsible for taking your mother." Kunzite said, angrily.

He tighten his gripped almost cutting off her air supply.

Rini turned to Robin with tears running down her face. Her eyes were red and angry.

"You're a monster! How dear you take my mommy away!" Rini screamed.

Luna got up and took Rini from Darien and walked out of the room with rest of the kids. Amy took Katrina from Mina and left along with Zocite and Artemis behind her.

"Now do you see what you did." Rei said, walking in front of Robin.

"Listen to me Serena doesn't belong in here she belongs out in the world not in this house with ghosts." Robin said.

"No she belongs here with her family and her name's Serenity. We all she has left." Darien said.

"Yes and no thanks to you she's gone. You'll regret ever doing that." Rei said.

"But Serena-

Robin was cut off when Rei slapped her hard.

"Shut up!" Rei shouted.

"You say another word you'll regret being born." Darien said.

Robin's eyes widen in fear.

* * *

"Hey Melvin have you found anything yet?" Molly said, looking over his shoulder.

Melvin looked over the Internet and found nothing at all.

"I can't believe they're not listed. I tried Darien, Shields, and Serenity. I tried every name that Serena gave us and still nothing." Melvin said frustrated.

Molly rubbed Melvin's shoulders.

"Hey what's that?" Molly pointed.

Melvin looked up to where Molly pointed. His eyes widen at the picture of the house that looked a little like the house that Serena was held in, only it was smaller. Melvin moved the mouse over and clicked it.

Melvin held his breath and groan when he saw that no history came up. Nothing came up except the image.

"Nothing but this picture." Melvin said.

Molly scanned the page and her eyes widen.

"No. Not nothing look at this." Molly pointed once again.

Melvin looked where Molly pointed and zoom in and gasp.

"I don't believe it. It has when the house was built and by who. It even has how it was being added on and it's dates." Melvin said.

"Well" Molly said.

"Sorry it says it was built by Darien Shields in 1945. He had some help with his friends. But I'm puzzle." Melvin said.

"About what?" Molly asked.

"Well it says that he had a baby girl, but nothing on how the girl was brought into the family." Melvin said.

"Is there anything else like how they died?" Molly asked.

"Well it says that his closest friends move in with him since the house was big." Melvin explained.

"How about their deaths?" Molly asked.

Melvin scroll down with the mouse until he saw deaths.

"It says that their deaths are unknown. They were all found dead in the house by one of Darien's workers." Melvin said.

"Workers?" Molly said.

"I'm sorry I skipped some of the information. It says that he inherit his fortune from his from his parents, but worked as a doctor. All his friends came and moved in with him. Some were famous cooks, scientists, nannies, artists, and builders." Melvin said.

"Oh well those it have a date or year. You haven't mention any of them." Molly said.

Melvin frown and shook his head.

"Here's the weird part. There's no dates or year of any of this. Not even Darien's birth or year. None of it." Melvin said.

"I'll admit that has to be weird." Molly said.

"Well, we need answers now or they'll hurt Robin and we're running out of time." Melvin said.

* * *

Serena lie in the sleeping bag and sigh. She was unable to sleep with the thoughts of Robin still in the house. She turned over and got out of the sleeping bag. She stood up and stretched a little.

"Robin is in danger because of me." Serena said, to herself.

She walked into the other room and saw that no one was in the room. She was about to turn when she spotted a small letter with her name on it and picked it up.

_Hey Serena,_

_We headed to the store to get some more food. Turns out we're out. So please don't worry and if you need anything just call us or head up to Melvin's study. We should be back in two hours. _

Serena placed the note down.

"So I guess I'm alone." Serena said to herself.

She sat down in a chair at the table by herself.

_But this is all my fault. _Serena thought, allowing the tears to fall.

"First Katrina and now Robin." Serena said to herself.

She got up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Well no more. No one will be taken away." Serena said.

She went through the drawers and took out a paper and pen. She wrote a small letter. Once she was done she placed the letter on the counter. She turned towards the door and walked to the door.

"I just can't risk anyone getting hurt because of me." Serena said to herself.

**

* * *

**

**That's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and please remember to review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Halloween you guys. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

"Do you think Serena will like this meal?" Jessica said.

Liz and Jessica got out of the car with their hands full of groceries. They walked to the restaurant's back door.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad we decided to close the restaurant." Liz said.

Jessica gave a light smile at the small correction.

"Actually it was Melvin's idea and I'm sure she'll love it. After all lobster is her favorite." Liz continued.

"Good, because this was expensive." Jessica said.

Liz took the keys out of her purse to unlock the door. Her eyes widen in shock as she saw that the door was unlock.

_I could have sworn I locked the door. _Liz thought.

"Liz are you going or what these bags aren't light." Jessica complained.

Liz shook her head and opened the back door. Liz came in with Jessica behind her. Liz and Jessica set the bags on the kitchen table.

"Hey guys you're back." Melvin said, making both girls jumped.

Jessica nearly dropped everything if it wasn't for the table right by her. She then along with Liz set everything down.

"Hey when did you get back?" Jessica said, while clutching her heart.

"We're sorry we scared you guys." Molly said, coming in from behind him.

"We just came in after we saw you come in." Said Melvin.

"Oh ok, because you scared us." Jessica said.

"Where's Serena?" Molly questioned.

"She's in the back sleeping." Liz said, pointing where Serena was.

Molly nodded.

"Well I don't want to wake her." Molly said.

Molly took a seat in the kitchen along with Jessica. Liz began to cook as Melvin began to make some green tea.

"So what are you cooking Liz?" Melvin asked.

"Lobster soup. It's Serena's favorite." Liz said.

"That sounds good." Molly said.

"I'm sure Serena will love it and hopefully get her mind off some things ." Said Melvin.

"That reminds me did you guys find anything on the ghosts?" Jessica asked.

Both Molly and Melvin shook their heads.

"No we found nothing that could help us." Melvin said.

"That's crazy." Liz said.

"So nothing on why they could want Serena." Jessica said.

"Nothing." Melvin said, pouring tea in the four cups.

"Well we need to come up with a plan and once we do we need to burn it." Molly said.

Everyone looked at Molly with wide eyes.

"Molly, are you sure about this?" Liz said.

"I'm positive. Seeing that these ghosts won't move on then the best I can think of is getting rid of the house so no one will ever be capture and maybe they'll finally move on with their lives." Molly said.

"Well first things first is getting Robin out." Said Liz.

"Hold on guys how about Katrina and shouldn't Serena decide?" Jessica asked.

"Listen it's obvious that we'll never get Katrina back and I'm sure Serena would want the same too." Liz answered.

"I'm not so sure." Jessica said.

"If it makes you feel better we'll ask Serena." Liz said.

Jessica nodded. Molly got up and went to the room where Serena was sleeping. Liz was about to grabbed the knife when she noticed a small note. She opened it and gasped.

"Guys-

Molly ran into the kitchen.

"Guys Serena is gone." Molly said, interrupting Liz.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Melvin said.

"Wrong look at this." Liz said, holding up the letter.

Melvin took the letter from her and began to read. Jessica and Molly walked behind and read the letter too. Once they were done Melvin almost dropped the letter.

"We have to stop her." Melvin said.

"Yes she doesn't know what she's doing." Molly said.

Everyone rushed out the kitchen except for Liz who began to turned everything so that the restaurant wouldn't catch on fire.

* * *

Serena got out of the cab and paid him some money. The cab driver looked at the place and shook and drove off fast. Serena walked up to the house. She stopped at the doorstep and opened the door slowly. She opened the door and walked in slowly. She looked around, but made sure she stay near the door as she looked around.

"Robin." Serena whispered.

She turned and gasped when she saw Robin tied to a chair with duct tape on her mouth. She walked to Robin and began to untied her. Robin looked up and squeal in when she saw Serena.

"Shhh…Shhh…It's okay Robin you're safe now.

Serena removed the duct tape that was on Robin's mouth.

"Serena, you have to leave now!" Robin whispered.

"We're going come on." Serena said.

She turned around and saw Darien with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Serena, you should have never came." Robin said.

"Serenity." Darien said.

Serena turned around and saw that the whole gang except for the kids that surrounded them.

"Please let Robin go. I promised you that I'll stay." Serena said.

"Where have we heard that before?" Rei said.

"Please this is between me and you all." Serena said.

Darien nodded and Kunzite grabbed Robin and pulled her away from Serena.

"Serena!" Robin yelled.

Serena looked down, away from Robin's gaze.

"Goodbye Robin." Serena said.

She heard the door opened and closed with a very soft click. She looked up to see some angry and worried looks all around her.

"Serenity are you-

"Mommy!" Two shouts interrupted Darien.

Serena turned around to hold both Katrina and Rini in her arms, at least tried to hold them both. As soon as she let them down Rini took her hand and Katrina grabbed her leg. Darien walked over and picked up Katrina. He leaned down near Serena's ear.

"Just know that you're are in trouble Serenity." Darien whispered.

Serena trembled at his words.

* * *

"So Serena is in there all by herself." Molly said.

Molly, Melvin, Liz, and Jessica rushed over in Melvin's car over to the haunted house. They met Robin who was looking back at the house almost in a trance. Liz went up to her to shake her out of her trance. As soon as Robin came back to reality she explained everything that happen.

"Yes, she trade her life for mine." Robin said.

Molly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now we're back where we started." Jessica said.

"There's got be a way to get her out." Liz said.

"And once she's out the house has to be destroy." Said Molly.

"I think we should look for any secret entrance around this place." Melvin said.

"There's one?" Molly said, surprised.

"While looking up the ghost's history I came across the amount of rooms and also a secret entrance." Melvin said.

"Whoa there's a secret entrance?" Liz said.

"From what I read. It was supposedly use to get in when Darien wanted to avoided some people." Melvin said.

"Why avoid?" Liz questioned.

"I don't know, but it was a rumor." Melvin said.

"Well let's look for it." Molly said.

Everyone looked around for anything that could be out of place.

* * *

After Rini and Katrina hanged around with Serena some more they were put to bed. Serena sat in her old room. She sat on the bed waiting for Darien to come back in the room to give her a lecture.

At the sound of the door Serena looked up and saw Darien walked in the room with his arms cross.

"Dar-

"Do you know what you put this family through." Darien interrupted.

"I-I-I-" Serena stuttered.

Darien pulled Serena into a tight hug. She then felt herself being lifted and both of them were in bed.

"Don't ever do that ever again." Darien said, grabbing her chin.

He leaned down and pressed his lips down on her lips.

"Oh Serenity." Darien said, separating from her.

He hugged her to him.

* * *

Molly and Melvin walked around in the back while Robin, Liz, and Jessica took care of the sides.

Molly pushed away some bushes away.

"Find anything yet?" Molly asked.

"I found a door, but it's lock and it doesn't sound like the trap door we're looking for." Melvin said.

"How do you know?" Molly asked.

"Looked up over the internet remember." Melvin said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Molly said.

"Hey I think I found something!" Jessica shouted.

Molly and Melvin ran to the left side and saw a wooden circle on the ground. It had a rose symbol on it.

"I tripped over some grass and realize it wasn't real grass it was fake grass." Jessica said.

"Ok. We need to go tell Liz and Robin." Molly said, grabbing Jessica's hand.

Both girls ran to the other side of the house. Melvin squat down and tried to lift the wooden circle up.

"Come on. It can't be this heavy." Melvin said to himself.

All of sudden it started to come off. Melvin smiled at the accomplishment and then frown when he saw Liz and Robin lifting it as well.

"I guess I'm not as strong as I thought." Melvin said.

"Of course you are." Everyone said.

Melvin, Robin, and Liz moved it away from the hole that had stairs.

"Ok I need you all to stay here and I'll go in." Molly ordered.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"Molly, you're not going in there alone." Melvin said.

"I've got to I won't risk you all getting capture." Molly said.

"I'll go to. I will admit that I'm surprise that there is a secret passage, but I think I know which way to go. And you shouldn't go in by yourself." Melvin said.

"Fine, but you three stay out here. We'll be back as soon as we get Serena back." Molly said.

Molly and Melvin went down the stairs and the three girls left behind watched them as they went down.

"You think they'll make it?" Liz asked.

"Let's hope so or they're doomed and I doubt those ghosts will let them out." Robin answered.

* * *

Serena lay awake in bed. Darien had left to go downstairs to get something. As soon as the door closed she heard the door closed and nearly jumped in fear.

_I hope everyone is okay. _Serena thought.

She got up from bed and tried to opened the window, but it was lock as well as the closet and bathroom.

"What is going?" Serena questioned.

_Why did he lock everything?_ Serena thought.

"Everyone will be okay, but am I." Serena cried.

* * *

"So is it ready yet?" Darien asked.

Amy pour some green liquid into some red.

"Not just yet." Amy said.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now instead of wait." Zocite said.

"Yes won't this be a bit more painful." Lita said.

Darien sighed and nod his head.

"I have no choice. She escape and yes came back, but if she gets another chance like that we might lose her and never get her back." Darien said.

"I understand." Lita said.

"It'll be ready soon." Amy said.

She placed the liquid over the burner.

"What is that stuff?" Lita asked.

"It's the same chemical that killed us. Only instead of breathing it in like we did all we need to do is get it in her system since that jewel Darien gave is going to slow." Zocite said.

"It's almost….done." Amy said.

"Perfect." Darien said.

_Now Serena will never leave us again. _Darien thought.

* * *

"We're almost there." Melvin said.

Melvin and Molly kept walking down what appeared to be a dark tunnel. Keeping their hands on the wall as they walked.

"It's way to dark and how do you know?" Molly asked.

"Well the walls feel like they are starting to feel less like concrete.

"I hoped we don't walked passed it if it's on the door or tr-

Molly then tripped over something. Melvin bent down and helped her up.

"What was that?" Molly asked.

"Don't know, but look what I found it's a flashlight." Melvin said.

He looked for the switch.

"I wonder if it works." Melvin said.

"Come on Melvin there's no way it'll work, besides it's been down here for who knows how long." Molly said.

All of a sudden the light came on. Melvin's eyes widen and gasped.

"Well I never said I was a genius." Molly said.

"That's not it look behind you." Melvin said.

Molly turned slowly and gasped when she saw explosives.

"Who would put explosives down here?" Melvin asked.

"Who cares do you have a lighter on you?" Molly asked.

Melvin went his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"Yes. I do are you planning on destroying the house with this." Melvin asked.

"Yes. Now we better go." Molly said.

Molly and Melvin continued walking down the tunnel until they saw a small white door.

"Melvin stay here I'm going on up." Molly said.

Melvin grabbed Molly's hand.

"Why don't you stay and I'll go up." Melvin said.

"Simple you have a lighter that can light the bomb and I can run faster if they begin to chase us." Molly said.

Melvin nodded and before Molly turned away from Melvin. He kissed her lips. Surprising both Molly and Melvin.

"I always wanted to do that." Melvin said.

Molly nodded and tried to opened the door.

* * *

Serena heard a sound of the door and turned towards it with her heart racing.

"Serena." An familiar voice said behind her.

Serena turned around from the door that would lead to the hallway and towards the bathroom door and sigh.

"Molly. What are you-

"No time to explained we need to leave now." Molly said quickly.

Serena nodded and got up. As she made it to where Molly was the door to the hall opened to reveal Darien. Both girls turned and gasped. Darien eyes widen in shock and anger when he saw Molly. Molly shook her head and grabbed Serena's hand and both girls ran into the bathroom.

"SERENITY!" Darien shouted, as the bathroom closed.

Molly continued to pulled Serena to a small little door next to the tub. At the same time the door opened with Darien, Jadeite, Kunzite, and Nephrite behind him.

"Serenity, don't go come back." Darien said as his voice echoed.

"Melvin now!" Molly shouted.

Melvin took out his lighter and as soon as both girls past he dropped the lit lighter and ran toward the exit.

Molly, Serena, and with Melvin behind.

"Run! IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Molly shouted.

Everyone ran away from the house and they heard the house explode behind them. It seemed that the ground shook below them and everything went everywhere. They turned around and saw the house burned behind them.

"It's gone." Serena said.

Molly placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that. It was the only way." Molly said.

"I know. I wished that we could have saved Katrina, and you did so no one would endure the same fate as me." Serena said.

"Let's head back to the restaurant it's been a long day." Melvin said.

Everyone nodded and began to leave except Serena. Molly turned around as Serena looked at the house.

"Serena?" Molly asked.

Serena shook her head and followed Molly towards the car. Everyone got in the car and drove off down the street.

**

* * *

**

**Well this chapter took longer than I thought it would be. I have to put up an epilogue**. **I wanted to at least have the epilogue done by Halloween, but everything got a bit busy. Sorry about the delay. Please review and I'll tried to have the epilogue up before next weekend not sure when. I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoying writing it. **


	24. Epliogue

**Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

~4 months later~

"Serena are you sure you have to go?" Molly asked.

Serena looked into her friend's eyes. After their adventure in the haunted house Molly allowed Serena to stay at her house. Serena tried to make a living, but the thought of losing Katrina was too much for her to bare.

Robin, Molly, Liz and Jessica stood at the airport saying goodbye. Melvin had gone to park the car.

"I need to Molly. I can't stay. This whole place is just a reminder of what happened and I need to leave. Get away from everything here" Serena said.

Molly gave a weak smile and nodded. They both gave each other a hug.

"Will you come back?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back around the holidays." Serena said.

"Well good. Now there's spot opened for you at the restaurant." Melvin said, walking in.

Serena turned around and gave him a hug. She then released him.

"Thank you guys for saving me." Serena said.

"It's what friends are for." Molly said.

They talked some more about Serena coming down and going up to see her. They also talked about how the police saw it was an unexplained accident with the house. Pretty soon Serena's plane was called and Serena said her last goodbyes and headed towards the plane.

"I'm going to miss her." Molly said.

"Same here." Said Robin.

"So Molly, do you think she'll be okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Molly said.

* * *

Serena took her seat on the plane. She looked out the window and saw that it was beginning to rain.

"Things will get better someday." Serena said to herself.

She then rested her head in her seat and allowed herself to fall asleep on the plane. Her last thoughts were of Katrina, Molly, Liz, Jessica, and Melvin.

* * *

A big house stood alone with no other houses beside it. It was huge and looked like you could get lost in it for days. There was a gate that surrounded the house. The only things that stood there on the outside were two motorcycles.

Darien sat at the windowsill gazing out watching as the rainfall.

"I never thought we had another house out here." Said Darien.

"Nor did I." Rei said.

"I'm glad that we do now that we know Serenity is coming we should make plans on getting her." Said Darien.

"She tried to get away from us." Rei said.

"She'll never get rid of me. She's ours. She belongs to us and no one else." Darien said.

Rei smiled and nodded. She turned around only to run into Lita and Mina.

"So I guess Serenity has finally moved out." Mina said.

"Yes, I just got word from my older sister that she's on her way." Said Rei.

Lita and Mina smiled at each other.

"And she thought that we were bound to that house. That is too funny." Mina gave a light giggled.

She shook her head softly.

"My sister is too funny." Said Mina.

Rini ran into Rei and jumped up and down.

"Aunt Rei, she's back. " Rini said.

Darien got up.

"Glad she's back. Now we can finally discussed plans on how to get Serenity." Darien said.

"Yeah we're going to get mommy again." Rini said jumping up and down.

"Yes honey and this time she will never leave again." Darien said.

Everyone went down the hall to greet the new visitor.

**

* * *

**

**I think this a good stopping point for this story. I hoped you enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing and please review. I'm sorry about this chapter being short. And yes there will be a sequel to this story. I wanted to have the second story up by the end of October, well at least the first chapter, but things got so busy with school and family. **


End file.
